Adventure in Hyrule
by St.James1
Summary: Ten years after defeating Grima, Chrom and the Shepherds journey to the lands of Hyrule to discuss an alliance with its queen. But when an ancient evil plans to return they must help their new allies ride out the storm to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Fire Emblem or Legend of Zelda  
That would be Nintendo.**

A New Adventure

Today was a very special day for the Shepherds and the people of Ylisse, for today officially marked the tenth anniversary of the destruction of Grima. It was a time of festivities and celebration. People came from far and wide to celebrate the grand victory against evil together.

As the party traversed into the later hours of the night the people began to gather into town square for the fireworks. These fireworks were a special "works of art" "(science)" made by Miriel and her "future" son Laurent. The fireworks were in bright bursts of red, blue, green, gold, and white; they just lit up the sky for miles on end. At the end of the show they set off two special fireworks that burst into the shapes of two dragons; one golden, the other black outlined in silver. After a loud round of applause Chrom exalt of Ylisse, and leader of the Shepherds, got up in front of the gathered crowd and began to give a speech.

"My dear Ylisseans and Plegians!" At this there were several loud cheers among the crowd. "Feroxi and Valmease!" This was followed by more cheers. "Chon'sins, Rosannes, Taguels and Manaketes! Today we gather here to celebrate the tenth anniversary of our victory against Grima." At this the crowd burst into cheers for several long minutes befor dying down.  
"At last, we gather to celebrate a day that belongs not just to us, but to all those who fought and died so that we may be free. And may we always remember the price that is paid for freedom and peace for everyone." After this there was a moment of silence to honor fallen comrades. Afterwards Chrom talked about how ten years of peace could not have been done without everyone's help, and how maintaining it throughout the years would be impossible without everyone's help.

When the speech was done a band was called in to play some music for the people to dance to; and boy did they dance. Almost everybody was dancing, whether in groups, pairs or on their own, and those who weren't were socializing. Owain, Chrom's nephew, was getting a drink after dancing in a group with Nah, Cynthia, Laurent, Noir and Brady.  
While taking a swig he spotted their friend Inigo sipping some ale from the barrel across from the one he was at. His back was to the dancing and he looked rather bored.  
Not liking to see his friend down on what was supposed to be a happy day Owain decided to go talk and try to cheer him up.

"Hey Inigo."  
"Hey Owain."  
"Something bothering you?"  
"No just bored."  
"If you're bored, why don't you go dancing?"  
"No one will dance _with_ me."  
"You could just join our group..."  
"I mean as a partner." Inigo gives Owain a _you know what I mean_ look.

"Ohhhhhhh... I see. Girl problems."  
"Something like that." Inigo downs more ale.  
"In that case let me help you out." Owain scans the crowd till he spots a girl dancing alone, and she looked just like the type of girl Inigo would go for. "How about that lass over there."

"Owain," Inigo's face had gone red from embarrassment. "You do know that's Severa right?"

"What?!" Sure enough Inigo was right. It was Severa. Owain wasn't sure how he hadn't recognized her.  
"Soooo..." Owain was not exactly certain how to continue this. "You going to ask her to a dance?"

"I think I'm gonna have another ale first." Inigo says as he reached for the nearby barrel.

"Oh no you don't," Owain replied as he grabbed his friend by the shoulders and turned him so that he faced Severa. "Go on." With those words he pushed Inigo into the crowd. Inigo wasted no time in sweeping Severa off her feet, and much to Owains' surprise she gave him one of her rare smiles. He watched memorized as the two danced away from the bright lights of the party, and into the dark shadows of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile Chrom, who had been dancing with his wife Sumia moments ago, was now putting little Lucina and little Cynthia to bed cause unlike their future selves they were just children and still needed lots of sleep especially Cynthia who was the younger.

"Goodnight my little princesses," he whispered as he walked out. There was no reply for they were already asleep. As he started to head back to his and Sumia's bedroom, for she was already there waiting for him, he was stopped in his tracks by a voice calling his name from behind. He turned around to find his best friend Robin standing behind him.  
"Hello Robin. What brings you here? I thought you would be with Lucina now." By Lucina he meant his daughter Lucina from the future, who was now Robin's wife, making Robin (technically) Chrom's son-in-law.

"I hate to bother you at this time my friend," he replied in a heavy tired voice for it was very late at night now and he was very tired and in want of geetting off to bed soon; "but Frederick would like to speak to you before you retire. He said it is important, though he made note not urgent since he has been holding the news all day."

"Hmmm. Since it is not urgent I'm guessing it's not bad, but it is still important so I'll go meet with Frederick before retiring tonight. Thanks for bringing the news, now be off to bed before you collapse in the middle of the halls." With that Robin headed off to bed while Chrom went to find Frederick. He finally found his general in the counsel room holding a paper that looked like a letter in his hands.

"Hello Frederick. I was told you wanted to see me."  
"Hello my lord, and yes I do want to talk to you of something of great importance but not urgency."  
"And what might this be?"  
Frederick handed the letter to Chrom who began reading while Frederick began explaining. "It is a letter from a kingdom that lies far southeast in the middle of the ocean named Hyrule. They have apparently heard of our conquests and victories. Their queen has invited us over to discuss the possibility of an alliance and of the possibility of being trading partners."  
Chrom spent many minutes thinking and studying the letter before asking Frederick what information he had about Hyrule.

"Not as many as I would like. What I do know is that they are a peace loving country with a dark bloody history of wars within its own land. They are currently ruled by a queen-a young queen-who is said to be wise beyound her years. They have an impressive army and an order of knights that help keep the peace. I've heard that their general is also quit young in age. Makes me wonder how he rise to his position so fast."

"Hmmm. This Hyrule sounds promising. They just might be potential allies and partners in trade. Very well then, I accept their invite. We shall prepare to leave for Hyrule tomorrow, until then goodnight Frederick.

"Goodnight milord, and perhaps you might want to freshen up for the visit. Perhaps give the facial hair a trim."  
At this Chrom brought his hand up tp his face where a small but full stubble had grown in. "Yeah perhaps I should trim them a bit, and maybe you should too."  
"Ha, ha; true sir. I am far more scruffier than I used to be. Guess I'll have to take my own advice. Well then without further ado, goodnight milord."  
"Goodnight Frederick."

With that the two men exited the room and retired to their beds where their wives were patiently waiting for them. Little did they as they went lights out, that their visit to Hyrule would be more exciting than they originally expected.

 **Updates for chapter one completed. Updates for chapter two on the way. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fire Emblem or Legend of Zelda.**

Getting Started

Just as Chrom had told Frederick, that very morning of the next day he started preparing for the journey to Hyrule. Sumia was going with him. She wouldn't let Chrom leave without her. Even though he tried talking him out of it, Frederick was persistent as ever that he go with Chrom to Hyrule.

"Okay Frederick," Chrom sighed in defeat. "You can come along too. Though first you'll need to put someone in charge of training the new recruits."  
"I already have taken the liberty of doing that mi lord. I've told Sully and Stahl that they're in charge."  
" _Sigh,_ Very well then. In that case go and ride ahead to the docks and find us a ship willing to take us to Hyrule."  
"Right away mi lord."

With Frederick taken care of Chrom went to talk to Robin. "Robin."  
"Yes Chrom."  
"I wanted to tell you that I appoint you and Lucina as stewards of the realm, which means your in charge of Ylisse until me and Sumia get back. Understand."  
"Yes Chrom; and I'll do my best to take care of the people of Ylisse. I promise."  
"Good; and thanks."

Chrom went looking for Sumia to tell her they were ready to set out. He finds here talking to their daughter Cynthia, (the one from the future).  
"Now Cynthia, while I'm gone you're going to be helping Cordelia as second in command of the Pegasus knights, understand?"  
"Of coarse mother. Crystal clear, no need to worry. Everything will be just fine when you get back."  
Sumia didn't look very reassured. "I hope so. Oh! One more thing."  
"What mother?" Cynthia asked questioningly.  
"I want you and Lucina to take care of your 'little sisters.'" By little sisters she meant their past/present selves.

Cynthia looked a little disappointed, as if she was expecting her mother to have asked her to do more than just baby sitting. Yet after the moment had past she perked back up to her usual cheerful self. "Oh... of coarse mother. Anything for you."  
"That's great." Sumia looked relieved, but it quickly turned to one of seriousness. "Remember I am counting on you and Lucina, understand."  
"Don't worry mother. I'll make sure nothing happens to the little heroes."

"Okay. Bye Cynthia." Then mother and daughter in-braced one another in heartening bear hug. Then Sumia walked over and did the same to Lucina. The two reluctantly let go, and when all goodbyes were done Chrom and Sumia finally left for the docks...

"Wait uncle! Wait!"

Only to be stopped by Owain and a tag along Inigo.

"What is it Owain?" said an exasperated Chrom.  
"Me and my colleague here have heard about your exploration into the great unknown and have decided to come and join you on this grand crusade to the land of dreams and fantasy, where the light is ever shining and the magic is everywhere and..."  
"Owain! Common please."  
" _Sigh._ The two of us want to go with you to Hyrule."

"Make that the three of us." Everyone turned in surprise to see Gerome was standing there before them.  
"You're going as well?!" asks Cynthia. A look of disappointment written clearly on her face.  
"Someone needs to keep these two out of trouble."  
"Okay..." Then with a look of determination she walks up to Gerome and takes him into a bone crushing embrace, while simultaneously planting a kiss on his lips. "Just come home safely, okay."  
Gerome gives a curt nod. Cynthia then brakes the embrace and strides back towards the castle. For the first time in her life, not falling on the way there.

"Very well," stats an awkward feeling Chrom." The three of you can come along, but we have move on now."

Within due time they were all packed and ready to go. It was going to be a long walk before they reached the eastern shoreline. From there they would take a ship south to Hyrule. By the time they reached the port it was still a couple hours till sundown so Chrom asked Frederick to find them a ship to sail on. By the time Frederick returned the sun was starting to set.

"Sir, I've found us a ship willing to take us to Hyrule."  
"Well done Frederick. Do you know witch time they set sail?"  
"I do mi lord. They say they'll set sail within the hour so we better hurry."

After quickening to were Frederick said the ship was docked they had a quick word with the captain and crew before boarding the ship. Once they were below deck they had a quick (and not so appetizing) meal and turned in for the night. However, though they tried, they could not sleep for they were far too excited about tomorrow's destination.

 **Chapter 2 is updated. As you can see I've made a lot of changes to this chapter. If you can't tell, the next 3-6 chapters are going to have a lot of changes made to go with the flow of the story. So stay tuned and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Fire Emblem or Legend of Zelda**

Map or No Map

It was the following day and Chrom and co. had made landing in Hyrule. The land had been spotted a couple hours past sunrise and they had landed an hour and a half later. The port was set into a bay that was tucked into a small opening in a wall of mountains. Seeing as there wasn't much to do except wait for all their supplies to be unloaded, Chrom sent Inigo and Owain to go see if they could find a map of the lands or at least directions to the castle. So far...it wasn't really going so well.

"Well...do they have any maps, or at least a tour guide," Inigo asked a weary looking Owain.  
"No. Nothing! Not even a tour guide," snapped a very frustrated Owain. "Nothing, nada, zip, nein."  
"Sooo...we're back to square one again?"  
"Inigo, we hadn't even left square one."  
"Great...they might as well put a sword in our guts and be done with it. However, on the bright side at least we're having nice weather, ha, ha."  
"Ha. True, very true. There isn't a cloud in the sky. The only thing that could make this day better is-"  
"Let me guess: some awesome cool weapons for you to name?"  
"Not exactly what I had in mind but it would certainly be better than our present state of business."

Now the conversation would have ended their and they would have continued looking for a map, but then Owain remembered something he had saw at the night of the party and had wanted to inquire Inigo about because it involved him to a high degree.

"Hey Inigo. May I ask you something; man to man, bro. to bro."  
"Sure, what?"  
"Where did you and Severa go during the party?"  
"What do you mean?" Though Inigo sounded calm Owain could see sweat forming on his brow.  
"I noticed how the two of you waltzed off away from the party into the surrounding buildings. So...mind sharing the _details_?" At the word details Owain gave a knowing wink making it rather clear what he meant by _details_.  
"Look, nothing like that happened. I simply took her out for dinner." His eyes hadn't wavered, and his voice had remained calm, but the ever present blush on his cheeks made it evident that it wasn't the entire truth.  
"Riiiight; and I'm to assume you also treated her to breakfast yesterday morning, at the exact same place, which just so happened to be a love hotel. Incase you're wondering how I know all this, I asked the manager for your receipt.  
"I have no idea how you did it my friend, but you have for some reason unknown found love in Severa and she in turn has found love in you."  
Owain snickers. "I have to say this makes quite the tale: The Philandering Idiot and the Ice Queen." He turns back to Inigo, "Am I right?"

The look on Inigo's face was so comical it took all of Owain's self-control to keep himself from laughing. "I'm right am I?"  
"NO! Nada! Absolutely positively not!" Unfortunatly for Inigo it was too late to say no, plus he had said it too fast and loud for it to even sound a little bit convincing.  
"Inigo, you know you're a terrible liar right?"  
By now Inigo was beet red and sweating like crazy. He figured the best thing to do was to admit defeat. "Look...just...don't tell our parents, most especially Frederick."  
"Don't worry man I won't... especially Frederick; he would turn you into fire wood, then use you to start a fire. Ha, ha, ha. So," Owain questioned, a smug smile growing on his face, "how long have you two been a thing?"  
"Umm...five months."  
Owain's mouth hit the dirt. "You two have been intimately involved for five months?!" A look of realization crossed his face. "Wait a moment... did this start with that journey across the country you took, because I remember when you came back you bragged about how you were finally successful with getting a girl."  
"Yeah we had crossed paths. One thing led to another and... we became a thing." Inigo smiled proudly at the memory.  
Owain just stared dumbly at his friend. "Wellll...I have no idea what to say to that, but I do have one more question for you."  
"What is it?" Inigo said quit calmly even though he was starting to feel nervous about where this was going.  
"Have the two of you...you know... gone for the old 'roll in the hay'...if you know what I mean."  
It took a moment for his words to sink in. When they did though... lets just say Inigo could have reacted better, (at least for his sake). **"NOT ANSWERING THAT!"  
** "I'll take that as a yes. How many times?"  
 **"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
** Owain flinched a bit form the fire present in Inigo's voice. His name for once seemed to fit him. "I'll say that means dozens. Anything you'd like to declare?"  
"Can we please go back to looking for a map?"

"What's that I hear? Are you guys looking for a map?"

Inigo and Owain turned around to see a strange man looking at them. He was around their height-not that that mattered-was wearing diamond patterned tights, a ballooned sleeved diamond patterned, shirt that had a white frilled shirt over it, with a green vest that had a green hood over that; and on his belt was a rather large looking pocket watch attached to a gold chain. "Owain, who the heck do you think this guy is?"  
Owain studied the man over. Looking him up and down as he tried to get a good picture of who this guy was. "I say he's a man of little power. A conjurer who throws on a mask of facade to cover up the cowardly soul inside. Yet he could also be a man of laughter who makes his life in the happiness of others and takes pride in the fact he can make others laugh. However he could be a man of weak mind who makes mistake after mistake and does not know when to stop or when to go, or how to do anything at all really. That is who I think this man is."  
"Owain, do you mind putting that bias in common?"  
"(Sigh"...In other words he is either a con artist, a court jester, or the village idiot."

"Oh, you wound me there young man. I came here because I couldn't help but hear your friend mention you're looking for a map, and I just so happen to have some maps with me for sale."

Owain and Inigo could hardly believe their ears. Was this...stranger offering them a map? If so then it seemed luck was finally on their side."  
"You have maps!?" asked Inigo who was trying hard not to grab the guy and start shaking him.  
"You bet chap," the stranger said. "I have some with me right now. Here," he said as he handed Inigo and Owain some maps from inside his vest. "Take a look at these ones. See If there's one you like."  
"Thanks good sir," they both say as they began looking at the maps.  
"What do you think of this one Owain?"  
"Too faded. I can't make heads or toes out of it."  
"Okaaay...how about this one?" Inigo said as he handed Owain the second map.  
"This is a map?" Owain asked his comrade. "It looks like it was drawn by a five year old. It's worthless."  
"Okay then Owain, you look at the maps until you find one that's good enough." Then Inigo gave all the maps to Owain to look through and Owain wasn't that impressed by what he saw.  
"Too wrinkled, too many wholes, too smudged, missing a large portion, can't read the writing, nope, nada, zilch; perfect!" he yelled as he showed the map to Inigo. "What do you think?"  
"Owain...it's perfect. Sir how much for this one?"

"For you fine lads, ten rupees."  
"Rupees?" They said while looking at each other nervously before turning back to the seller. "We don't have any rupees."  
"Then what currency do you have?" The man sounded a bit annoyed.  
"Gold coins."  
"Gold coins? Well then give in that case give me twenty and it's all yours."  
"That sounds reasonable enough." Inigo stated to Owain.  
"Alright, you have a deal mate." Owain said as he gave the man the gold coins. The man then pranced away around the corner.

"Come on Inigo we have our map, so lets rejoin with the others before they start worrying." So they headed back to where the others were waiting, victorious in their search for a map.

* * *

By the time they had got back, Chrom was about to send Gerome after them. It was obvious from the look on his face that he wasn't impressed with how much time it taken them.  
"Well, did you find a map?" wondered Chrom.  
"Yes we did uncle. It's right here." Owain handed Chrom the map.  
Chrom studied the map and then called Frederick over to look at it with him.  
"What do you think Frederick? How should we proceed?"  
"Well mi lord, there appears to be a lake separating us from the rest of the kingdom. We'll have to cross it first."  
"I see," Chrom said as he pondered. "Do you think we could reach the castle today?"  
"If Inigo and Owain didn't spend so long searching for a map then maybe, but now I think it is too late for that. However, according to the map there is a ranch in the middle of the field where we might stop for the night." Upon vote the others agreed to the plan so Chrom decided to go along with it. They believed it would be a simple steady walk that would take them just a few hours. Boy were they wrong.

 **Updates on chapter three done. Stay tuned for updates on chapter four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Legend of Zelda, or Fire Emblem**

Link

It was midday and all was calm in Hyrule field. Birds were singing harmonies, bees were buzzing among the flowers. The sky was blue, the grass was green and there was no sign of trouble or any man for that matter.

Well, at least it would be, but there was one man watching everything from his perch in the trees with the birds. He has been there the entire day watching, and waiting while he kept his eyes open for the men from Ylisse. They were expected today at the castle, yet it was now four past noon and there was still no sign of them.  
 _"At this rate it will be dark by the time we get to the castle,"_ the man thought as he aimed his azure eyes to look towards the sun through the eye holes in his helm. _"Scratch that, dark will be here before we get to the castle. Might as well arrive in the morning.  
_ As he was thinking this a hawk swooped down in and made a few noises in his ear. "Strangers approaching from the west? Are you sure?" The hawk nodded his head in response. Taking off his golden helm-which was shaped like a wolf's head-he cupped a hand to one of his long pointed (and very sensitive) ears and angled towards the west. "You're right. I can hear them too now. Fly ahead for a bit. I'll call you later." The hawk then flew off towards the northeast leaving the man in the tree alone to think.

 _"Could it be them? If it is then they are very late. Wonder what kept them occupied. Should I go out and meet them, or should I stay here and wait to see how long it takes them to notice me?"_ After some silent debate he decided to humor himself and go with the later. To make things more interesting he hid his helm in his horses saddle bag, then sent that said horse away for the moment, and then shrouded himself in a grey cloak hiding his golden armor and sword.

Now while we wait for the strangers to get here I bet you are wondering how this man can talk to animals. Five years ago he set off on a grand journey to save Hyrule. During his travels he had the ability to turn into a wolf. As a side effect he can now talk to animals and all of his senses are improved to those of a wolf, (not that any of it matters for this story).

After waiting many minutes he finally saw them arrive. They came to a stop not far from him so he took the time to observe them. _"Their clothes look like none I've seen before. Their voices have an accent to them. Lets see what they're talking about.  
_ After eavesdropping on their conversation he was able to conclude the fallowing: they were the Ylisseans, they were currently lost, and the map they had bought was potentially a phony.  
Thinking he had eavesdropped long enough he decided to introduce himself and offer his help.

"Hail strangers from lands unknown! How might I be of assistance?"  
The startled Ylisseans turn to face the man who stood before them, awed by how he seemingly came from out of nowhere.  
"I repeat who are you, and how may I be of assistance."  
Once they had gotten over their initial shock, the one Link confirmed to be their leader stepped forth. "I am Chrom of Ylisse," he says. "And if you can help us with our navigational problems, we'd be mighty grateful."  
"Of course sir. Just hand over that map of yours and I'll be right to it." So they gave him the map and he began peering at it with the intensity of an art inspector. While doing so, Frederick decide to take the oppertunity to 'interrogate' this mysterious man."Mind me asking sir but, how did you know we needed help?"  
"I've been here all day and when you passed I overheard you mention how your map might be a fake."  
"So you were eavesdropping on us. Are you a spy?" Frederick's voice was hostile.  
(laugh) "Hardly. I was simply trying to determine whether you were friend or foe. I have never seen your likes before. I was simply trying to find out where you hail from.  
"As to why I'm here, I was stationed here by her majesty the queen to meet the Ylissean ambassadors who are you as I found out."  
"I see," said Frederick. "Mind telling us your name please?"  
"My name's Link: first knight of the knights of Hyrule, general of the Hylian army and captain of the royal guard."  
Frederick did not know what to say to that so he remained quiet.

After a few more minutes of observing the map he looked back up, a smile plastered on his face. "I know what's wrong here. It's not fake, it is simply out of date."  
"Out of date?" replied Chrom.  
"Yeah. By seven hundred years."  
"Well that explains a lot." said Frederick.  
"Now that your problem is solved," Link said as he put the map away in the fold of his robes. "may we find a place to rest for the night so that tomorrow we can get to the castle?"  
"Right." Stated Chrom. "You know these lands better than we do, so you lead the way."  
"Okay your majesty, I will."

* * *

It was late in the evening-around sunset-when their party finally decided to set camp for the night. By the time they had set up camp and ate dinner it was dark and everyone was calling it a night. As Owain was walking back to his tent (for he had gone to relieve himself), he saw what appeared to be Link talking to a hawk. He walked closer trying to hear what Link was saying to it, but it was in a language he did not understand.  
When he finished talking to it the hawk flew off and disappeared into the night. _"What man is this?"_ Owain thought. _"He can understand the tongues of the animals, and they understand his own."_ It was then that Link noticed Owain was there and turned to face him; greeting him and asking him to sit down.  
"How could you talk to that hawk?" Owain asked.  
Link looked off to the horizon, as if trying to gaze into some distant past. Moments later he took a deep breath and looked at Owain. "It's a long story, but I'll sum it up. Five yeard ago, when I went on my quest to save Hyrule I was...given the ability to turn into a wolf. While I was a wolf my senses were like that of a wolf, and I could talk to animals. Those side effects have remained." He then reached into his belt and pulled out a small bundle, which he unwrapped to reveal a black stone with orange lines carved into it. "With this I can turn into a wolf at will, but I hardly have use of it these days."  
Owain stares at Link in awe and amazement. "You _can_ turn into a wolf!?"  
"Yes."  
"You sir are a league of your own. You stand as a paragon of your kind. Here before me is an alpha like no other. A capital of champions, and a seigneur in his own right. A gilded man whose bravura would put the most lion-hearted to shame, and whose unpretentious serf blood is more conscientious, illustrious, and righteous than all the nobles put together. Truly one worthy of being called potentate and monogamist to the queen!"  
"Uh...thanks?" Link said with uncertainty. He really didn't know what to make of this. He barely understood half what Owain said.  
"Your welcome." With that Owain got up and headed back to his tent, leaving behind a very bewildered and confused Link.

 **Updates to chapter four, done. One thing I learned is that trying to sound like Owain is hard. Almost like trying to write in a different language. Anyways review please, and stay tuned for chapter five updates.**

 **P.S. I made a small reference to Breath of the Wild. Can you find it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

 **or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does.**

Arrival at the Castle

Frederick woke up early like he always did; nearly a whole hour before the dawn. As always he started his usual daily routine, which started with patrolling the camp perimeter. All was going well so far when he started to hear what sounded like a voice talking from behind some trees up ahead. Making sure to make the least amount of noise as possible he gripped the handle of his axe and slowely crept around the trees. What he saw froze him to the core.  
He saw Link talking to wolves. Wolves! The mere sight of them filled frederick with fear as memories of the day one attacked him in mountains as a boy came flooding back to him all at once.  
("Easy now. Just back away slowly.") But as Frederick tried to back away he stepped on a twig and it snapped.  
Frederick froze. He looked up now to see that Link and the wolves were looking at him.  
"Hello Frederick."  
"Hello Link." Frederick said as he forced his voice to stay calm.  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
"I was just doing patrol."  
"Why don't you sit for a while. I'll even join you."  
Any other day Frederick would have obliged, but right now he wanted to do anything except that. "Um...thanks but no thanks."  
"They won't hurt you Frederick," Link said, obviously knowing Frederick was scared by the wolves. "Not unless you provoke them to attack that is."  
"Frederick still didn't move; he was rather uncertain what to do.  
"Frederick," Link's voice was filled with emotion and his eyes were soft and caring; "Trust me. I promise they will not harm you, just trust me."  
Frederick was still hesitant but he reluctantly moved forward until he sat down right beside Link.  
"Good. Now remove your gauntlet and offer your hand to the wolves. Trust me."  
So Frederick removed his gauntlet and offered his hand to the wolves who sniffed it eagerly. What happened next surprised Frederick greatly. They began nuzzling against his palm and licking his face, much like a dog does, and that is how it was for a few moments before they suddenly left; disappearing into the trees, howling as they went.  
"Frederick stared dumbly after them for a moment before turning to Link who was smiling proudly at him. "You were scared and yet you trusted me when I said they wouldn't harm you. You even let them like you. "Anyways, now that that is over why don't we finish the patrole."

It took the two some time, but in an hours worth of time they had finished the patrol and were starting the fire. Frederick gathered the wood and Link-much to Frederick's amazement-lighted the fire with magic. In another hour they had breakfast prepared, however no one else was waking up yet.  
Link turned to Frederick with a somewhat serious expression on his face. "If the others don't wake up soon we will be late again." Suddenly a devious smirk crossed over his mug. "Frederick, grab some buckets and follow me. We got some sluggards to wake up."

After making several trips to a nearby stream the others were finally up, having breakfast and preparing to leave.  
Link was busy saddling Epona when he heard someone call his name. He turned to find Chrom coming towards him.  
"What is it Chrom?"  
"I was wondering how long it will take us to get there."  
"A few hours. Don't worry we'll get there before dinner. In fact we might just make it."  
"Okay, thanks Link." With that Chrom turned and walked back to help finish packing. Within half an hour they were all packed and ready to continue tracelling again.

* * *

It was a long and slow walk but eventually they arrived at the gates to castle town. It was a large town built in the middle of Hyrule field. The entire town was surrounded by a wall of stone and was only assess able by crossing the draw bridges on the east, west, and south side. The shepherds were entering in on the south side.  
The first thing they noticed were the stone buildings. The next thing they noticed were the people and the many dogs and cats. There were as many pets as there were people.  
Speaking of people, the shepherds noticed the Hylians all shared similar features between each other. Their hair ranged from light brown to black, (though a couple had red hair). The eyes varied from hazel to dark brown, (there was blue eyes but they were rare), and they all had long pointed ears. Most were average height and stocky built.  
As they walked through town they noticed various sightings such as the hot spring shop, the fortune tellers shop, and the many houses in between. As they entered the town square they saw the cafe, the Malo mart, and the fountain that was built in the likeness with the Hylian crest.

As the Shepherds took in the sights around them they didn't really notice that they were heading towards a pair of huge oak doors with a pair of guards in front of them blocking the path.  
"Halt! Who goes there?"  
"Calm down Ivan it's just me." Link addressed the guard who spoke.  
"General! Sorry sir, I did not see." Ivan apologized to Link. "I'm guessing that these are the Yllissean ambassadors?"  
"Yes they are."  
"Well in that case we will let you in immediately." With that the two guards each grabbed one of the massive doors and pulled them open.  
Passing the doors they crossed a stone bridge that led to the castles outer wall, through which they entered into the courtyard. It was a beautiful courtyard. There were flowers of all kinds-some the shepherds had never seen before-,tall trees that seemed to be unnaturally straight, birds of many colours singing in the trees and flying across the sky.  
They reached the castle doors and entered the stone halls. As they took in their first glance of the castle-admiring the decor, paintings, tapestries and organization-Link paced ahead to talk to a man in silver coloured armor. The man had hard chiseled features, and a medium build. His hair was bright blond, eyes pale blue, and he had a long beak like nose. After a few minutes Link bid him farwell and hurried back to Chrom.  
"My friend and fellow knight Roam told me that the queen is waiting for us in the throne room. The guards will show you to the guest rooms. Let them show your escorts to their rooms and I will take you and your wife to my queen." That said he led Chrom and Sumia to the throne room and the guards led Owain, Inigo, Gerome, and Frederick to the quest rooms.

After going down many hallways and climbing many flights of stairs they finally reached the doors to the throne room. Link opened the doors and led them inside, and it was there that they saw Queen Zelda for the first time.  
Saying she was beautiful would be an understatement. You couldn't put it to words. She was a young, slim woman around Link's age. She wore a white sleeveless under-dress, white gloves, a purple bodice dress and on her head was golden circlet embedded with sapphires. She had cocoa brown hair and sky blue eyes.  
"Your majesty." Link said, getting down on one knee and bowing before his queen. "Here are the rulers of Ylisse."  
"Thank you Link," acknowledged Zelda, a bright smile on her face. "And how many times must I ask you to call me Zelda?"  
"At least once more, your majesty." He then took his leave and headed out the door, but the stopped suddenly, as if he had heard something. He then smiled bright and warmly before continuing out the doors; leaving the queen and her guests of honor to talk business.

 **Chapter five** **updates down! Chapter six updates on the way. Stay tuned for more and please review.!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

 **or Fire Emblem.**

A Letter From Home and a Meeting in the Garden

After they were showed to their rooms the younger shepherds (Owain, Gerome and Inigo), were busy passing time in Owain's room. They were comparing the differences and similarities between Ylisse and Hyrule, and gossip they over heard from the guards. However, the main topic of discussion was the relationship between the general and the queen.  
"I'm laying a hundred gold on the table that it's intimate," declared Inigo as he did just that.  
"I'm adding another hundred to it," declared Owain.  
"Quit it you two clowns," grumbled Gerome. "One can tell from the gossip of the servants that there is something going on. So put away your money. You don't need it.  
This earned some grumbling from the other two as they complained about him ruining their fun. With that conversation over they sat in content silence until they heard a knock on the door followed by a servants voice telling them that dinner was ready for them.  
Now aware of how hungry they were, they got up and headed downstairs to the dining hall.

Owain couldn't remember a time when he had a more wondrous welcome meal. Saying "simply delicious" didn't do it justice. The whole thing was perfect; except for one small oddity.  
Halfway through the meal the postman had arrived with a message for Inigo. Inigo had merely opened and scanned it when he suddenly turned pale like a wraith and asked to be excused from dinner. He didn't return. Not even for dessert. So by that philosophy it was almost perfect.  
As Owain walked back to his room he tried to remember the foods he had tried. There was this bird called a cocco that tasted just like chicken (there is a reason for that). A giant pig (he was sure it was a pig) called a bullbo, lizard tails (those were his favorite), a multitude of salads, cake for dessert and the best wine he had ever tasted.  
Doing his best to reminisce the flavors and aromas he turned a corner to find a petrified Inigo. Well, petrified wasn't the only word one could use to describe him. Pathetic and miserable worked as well, but petrified was as good a word as any; and he looked that way more than Owain had thought possible for him. His hair was messed up and uneven, his shirt was undone, sweat had formed on his brow, his eyes were wide and wild, his skin was-again-pale like a wraith, and there was a bottle in his hand.  
Owain not knowing where to start or what was safe to do decided to say the first thing that came to him. "Hey."  
Inigo didn't respond, but he did acknowledge him; which sadly was more than Owain had expected.  
"Stress getting you down mate?"  
("Yeah.") whispered Inigo softly.  
"It wouldn't have to do with that letter now, would it?"  
The look Inigo gave Owain told him he had said too much. He panicked thinking Inigo was going to hand it to him, but instead he relaxed a bit and turned to face Owain fully as if about to speak to him, but before he could he's interrupted by near silent footfalls and the deep, raspy voice of Gerome; "You look like hell." He says bluntly, as per usual. Stating the obvious.  
"Thanks captain obvious." Inigo mutters.  
"Did you see a ghost or something?"  
"No. But if this letter holds true, I just might become one."  
Gerome eyes the letter darkly, as if he could make it reveal its secrets simply by giving a death glare. The kind that makes one think he could see your soul, or in this case what was on the other side of the paper. He then turned his glare onto Inigo, though Inigo was so out of it that the stare had no effect. Reluctantly Gerome quite trying to burn holes in him and to simply just ask him. "What did you do this time?"  
Inigo looked from Gerome to Owain, and back again. He seemed to be debating whether to tell them or not, but as always one simply gives into peer pressure. " _Sigh..._ Alright fine. Severa is pregnant." He quickly adds, "It's early!" upon seeing their faces. "Please keep this between us for the time being."  
"Sure..." they reply rather awkwardly. The awkwardness continued 'til Gerome decided to be blunt about it all. "Frederick is going to have your hide."  
"I know what you mean. He's gonna use me for firewood."  
"Sooo..." Owain started slowly. Usually he would be speaking with theatrics, poses, sound effects, and posture, but now he figured wasn't a good time for that. "Severa's pregnant?"  
Inigo nods yes.  
"And last you said the two of you are dating, not married; correct?"  
He nods again.  
"So that would make the child-"  
"A -." cuts in Gerome.  
Owain winces at Gerome's choice words. "Gerome. Once you've mastered socializing, try working on sensitivity."  
Gerome simply crosses his arms. "I'm merely stating a fact."  
"Can we focus on the problems here!" shouts Inigo who seems to have regained some colour. It seems talking to his friends helped a bit. "First off, how are we going to tell our parents; especially Frederick. Secondly, is there anything we can do so that the child won't be considered illegitimate?"  
Owain and Gerome share a look and a weak smile before they each clasp a hand on Inigo's arms and start hauling him off to their rooms. "Come on champ," says Owain. "We've got ourselves a shotgun-white-wedding to start planning."

* * *

Zelda was standing in her private garden, waiting for the one she loved to arrive. They met every night at the same time by moon light and always departed just before dawn arrived.

So many things have changed since they first met five years ago. He had gone from being a goat herder to being a hero, and now a general; and she went from being a princess to being a queen. People said she was becoming more beautiful and wise with age. Maybe they were right, but she knew _he_ was becoming more handsome and strong and somewhat wiser. Not to mention taller, having gone from 5' to 6' in five years. She still had no clue how it happened.

As she waited in the light of thee moon-her mind lost in these thoughts-she heard someone approach from behind. Turning she saw not a man but a wolf. It was him. The one she loved.  
"Hello," she said with a smirk. "Now why don't you take off your fur coat so I can see the man I love."  
At this the wolf smirked (as much as wolves can) then tilted its head towards the moon and howled. There was a flash and a moment later Link was standing in the wolf's place, the smirk still on his bearded face.  
"What's the matter princess? I thought you loved the wolf?" there was laughter in his voice.  
"I do," she said softly as she moved closer to him, closing the gap between them. "But I love the man more." With that she leaned forward to kiss him, having to stand on tip toe and he having to bend down because Link was so tall.  
"Do you remember the day we first met each other?"  
"How could I forget? It was my first day as a wolf, my first day in the twilight, the first time I'd been farther than the Faron forest, and my first time in Hyrule castle. Not to mention I woke up in prison where I met Midna."  
"So many things have come and gone since. The responsibilities you have now, you didn't have then."  
"No I didn't. I was just a shepherd challenging the world to try and save my friends."  
"And here we are now. Together and in love." They kissed again.  
"Yes. Together and in love. Nothing could make me happier... Except for one thing."  
Zelda looks up confused. "What."  
Link then got down on one knee, reached into his adventure pouch and pulled out a gold ring with a diamond set in the middle. "Zelda Aubriella Valencia de Hyrule, will marry me?"  
Zelda didn't know what to say. The proposal was sudden and unlooked for; but deep in her heart of hearts she knew there was only one answer. "Yes Link. Yes I will marry you." With that they kissed each other passionately and under the light of the moon and stars and made a promise to always love each other until the end of time.

 **Foot Notes:**

 **Shotgun wedding-** _Where one or both parties are forced into marriage due to an unplanned pregnancy. If the marriage occurs early enough, can conceal that conception occurred before marriage._

 **White wedding-** _A wedding where the bride wears white for the traditional reason, that she is a virgin. Extremely rare these days, so much that the term is often used ironically._

 **Aubriella-** _Germanic name. Means "ruler of elves."_

 ** _Valencia-_** _Latin name. Means "strength, power."_

 **Chapter six updates done. Stay tuned for chapter seven updates. I don't know if you noticed but I made some minor updates to chapters 15, 16, and 17. Keep up the reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or The Legend of Zelda.  
That would be Nintendo.**

It Begins

Vincent hated the night watch. First off: it was cold and damp, making it very uncomfortable. Secondly, it was as dark as pitch today. With the clouds blocking out the moon and stars you could barely see ten feet out when gazing over the walls. Lastly, you got tired very fast. Fortunately the watch was done in shifts. His shift was almost over. He was currently waiting impatiently for his partner Romulus to relieve him. He was busy wondering what was taking Romulus so long to get here-at the south wall-that he became startled when he heard footsteps behind him.  
"Who goes there? I can't see you out in this darkness. Please give me an answer. I beseech you." Vincent shouted out into the darkness.  
"Long live the queen." was the reply he got back.  
"Romulus?!" For it was indeed Romulus' voice.  
"Aye. It is know a stroke past twelve. You are relieved, now get off to bed Vincent."  
Vincent smiled. It was the best news he heard all day. "For this relief much thanks. It was getting very uncomfortable up here."  
"No problem. Just make sure Paul is awake in time to replace me. You know he tends to oversleep."  
"Aye, I'll remind him; and I'll see you in the morning. Until then, goodnight Romulus." With that Vincent turned to leave but Romulus stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.  
"Vincent, what is that yonder to the west?"  
Vincent turned towards the west and thought he saw a faint glow coming from over the hills. "It looks like some sort of light. Not the sun. That's the west and the day's to young. Hmm, I don't think that's a fire." Vincent pondered. He then reached for the hawk eye on his belt and took a peek. What he saw chilled him to the bone...and paralyzed him with fear.  
"R-Romulus, s-sound the alarm. Call off the guard; alert the general and the queen. Do it now!"  
"What is it," asked a confused yet worried Romulus.  
"Goblins... An army of goblins."  
Romulus didn't need telling twice. He set a horn to his lips and let out a single long blast.

* * *

The three young shepherds were all in Owain's room busy making plans for the upcoming, unexpected, shotgun wedding. Never having planed a wedding before they decided to start with the invites, since that seemed to be the easiest thing to do.  
"Sooo...were basically inviting all the shepherds, right?" asked Inigo. He had recovered from his initial shock, but was still finding it hard to believe they were actually doing this. Especially without announcing it to anyone else, incuding the bride to be, who he still hadn't proposed to yet.  
"That's the main idea." replied Owain. "A small get-together between kith and kin."  
"That's fair enough."  
"While on the topic of kith, who will be your best man?" puts forth Gerome.  
"Easy. I was thinking of-"  
Before Inigo could finish a loud horn blast echoed through the stone walls. As the notes faded the sound of marching feet could be heard as the guards and soldiers started heading for the source of the sound, that is, the south wall.  
"Seems the wedding plans will have to be postponed." implies Gerome. "We have business to attend."

* * *

The moment Link had heard the horn blast he ran for the armory to equip himself for battle. Now in his armor, and with his sword and shield, he ran as fast as he could for the south wall. When he reached the wall he was impressed to see that nearly half the Hylian army was already assembled.  
Slowing his run to a walk he approached one of his men; a man named Cameron. "Cameron, who was on the watch?"  
"It was Vincent and Romulus sir."  
Scanning the crowd Link's eyes eventually landed on Vincent and Romulus and called the two over. "What is the situation?" he asked them.  
"Goblins sir. An army of them."  
"By which direction do they approach?"  
"From the west sir. They're approaching the west gate."

The west gate was one of the more vulnerable of the three, but not the most. With an open field spanning the gap between the walls and the mountains, there was plenty of room for an army to assemble. Plus, with three roads leading to it (one from lake Hylia and the others from north and south hyrule field), it easy to gain assess to. It seemed the goblins were using their brains for once, which is rather surprising.

Thanking the two Link then started barking out orders. "Shad!"  
"Yes Link!" Shad came running towards him.  
"I want you to take a squadron and round up the civilians and take them to kakariko village via the east gate."  
"Will do"  
"Ashei! Auru!" The two resistant members came running towards him instantly. "Are the draw bridges to the west and south up?" Though the goblins were coming from the west, he wasn't taking any chances.  
"Yes," the two said.  
"Good. Now take twenty soldiers each and gather what wood and stone can be salvaged. We need to build a barricade for the west gate." The two ran off with twenty each; Link turned to the rest of the men and said, "Reform to the western gate!" He was about to head there himself when he heard his name called. Turning he saw Chrom and his Shepherds.  
"Do you need any help Link?" Chrom asked.  
"Yes, thank you."

* * *

An hour later preparations were finished and not a moment too soon. The goblin army had assembled. It consisted of Bulblins, Moblins, and bokoblins. Their numbers were in the tens of thousands.  
As Chrom patiently waited for the battle to begin he couldn't help but feel uneasy about what was about to follow.  
Hearing what sounded like arguing he looked behind him to see Link and Zelda raising voices at each other. He was too far away to hear what they were saying. After a few moments of it Link raised his hands in defeat and Zelda smiled. It was obvious who won.  
Looking at her now Chrom hardly recognized her as the queen he met hours ago. She was wearing gold pauldrons, vambraces, polyns, greaves, sabatons, and tessets with a tabard depicting the hylian crest linked between them. She also wore a gold breastplate that only covered that specific area. Aside from her armor she was wearing a pink underbust corset, a brighter pink skirt that was split in the front and was opened up enough that Chrom (much to his embarrassment) that she was only wearing a pair of shorts underneath. To top it off she had a rapier at her side. She was dressed for war.

"Link, they've stopped just outside. It looks like they are waiting for something." It had been the knight named Roam who had addressed Link.

"My my, isn't this quite the gathering."

Everybody looked up to see a strange man with white hair and grey skin standing before them. "I was an army of sorts, but I wasn't expecting it to be so organized. I suppose that's what happens when your general is the _chosen hero.  
_ "I suppose you are wondering why I'm here... Why _they_ are here," he sneers, and by they he meant the goblins. "They're here because I'm here; I'm here because _she_ is here." With that the " _man_ " pointed a finger at Zelda.  
"Why do I want her you ask? Hundreds of thousands of years ago I tried to revive the demon king, my master, with the spirit of the goddess Hylia; but my plans were foiled...by that...boy." Anger and hate dripped from his voice now. "THAT GODDESS' LITTLE GUARD DOG! THAT WHELP! HE RUINED MY PLANS! He sealed away my masters spirit and cast me into an oblivion! But, I came back...and I have found the vessel that carries my master's spirit. All I need now is to take _her,_ your queen, and use her spirit to revive my master.  
"However, my powers aren't what they used to be. As a result, the sacred power that resides in you," now he focused his gaze completely on Zelda. "And the blood of the goddess Hylia that flows through your veins is more than enough to keep me from touching you. Which is why I ushered this grand host to do the snatch and grab for me. I told them to do whatever they want with the town and its people as long as no harm comes to the queen. I want her brought alive...and unspoiled.  
"Before I go, I think it is only fair that I give you my name. My name is Lord Ghirahim. However, I much prefer to be indulged by my full title, Demon Lord Ghirahim."

With that he snapped his fingers and vanished in a burst of diamonds. Then a monster horn was blown, and the battle began.  
Within moments all hell had broken loose. Well almost, but it was close. The archers rained arrows upon the goblins who fired back in turn. The Hylians had more experience, but the goblins had more numbers. A dozen goblins fell for each Hylian who was killed; but it became clear their archers wouldn't last long on the wall. During this, the goblins placed rafts on the water to move closer to the wall. This is how it went for some time until Roam-who was in charge of the archers-shouted "Ladders!" for a dozen ladders were then set up against the wall for the goblins to climb over into the town.  
The archers were forced drew their swords and fight back. Link acted at once. He sent two groups of soldiers to help the archers and ordered the rest to draw their bows and fire at the goblins on the wall.  
Chaos. That's what it was. Ladders were being cast down only to be brought back up again, and goblins were swarming up the walls faster than they could be killed. As if to add insult to injury there was a loud hollow boom that could be heard all around. Seconds later another boom was heard, and then another...and another. It was a battering ram, but because of the swarms attacking the wall, the archers could not fight back against it.

With no more arrows to aid their brothers on the wall the rest of the hylians could do nothing but send more men up and wait for the goblins to come to them.  
During all this the Shepherds really couldn't do much to help.  
As time past with ladders being cast down only to be brought up again; the boom of the battering ram kept on echoing throughout the streets, when suddenly it stopped. The goblins then clambered down the ladders, which were then lowered and taken away. Silence settled over the field.  
"BOMBERS!" came a cry from the wall. The remaining archers made an attempt to stop them, but it was in vain. Moments later there was a loud boom as the barricade and half the wall were blown away.  
"Wall formation!" barked Link, and as one the hylian soldiers locked shields together and formed a wall of steel.  
"Shepherds, to arms!" shouted Chrom. The shepherds drew their weapons and prepared to jump into the fray.

As the dust cleared they saw not the small bokoblins or bulblins, but the towering hulking moblins. Chaos and hell broke out again, and this time it was worse. Though the hylians out performed and out numbered the moblins, the moblins were plowing through them with sheer strength alone, cutting a clean path for their smaller and more numerous comrades.  
The hylians struggled against the brute force of the moblins only to be swept away from the sea of bokoblins and bulblins.  
"Bring them down!" hollered Link. "Kill the moblins! Circle them! Reform the lines!" As his men struggled to follow his orders he heard his name called. Turning around he saw Shad running towards him at top speed.  
"Shad, report!"  
Huffing and puffing Shad struggled to tell Link his news. "Huff...huff...all...huff...the people...huff...reached...kakariko...safely."

Hearing this Link let out a sigh of relief. Turning to the battle he realized in his heart that they couldn't win this fight. There was only one thing to do; ride out the storm and live to fight another day.  
Searching the crowd he saw Chrom and bee-lined towards him. "Chrom!"  
"What Link?" asked a worried, weary, and confused Chrom.  
"Call your men back! Call them back!"  
Before Chrom could ask why Link turned and ran back to where he had left Zelda. Once he found Zelda who had been fighting off a bulblin he heard Chrom call his men back and knew it was time to do the same.  
"Fall back! Fall back to the east wall! Fall back!

Things became a blur as all men and women tried to fight their way out of the masses and towards the east wall. They eventually broke through the goblin ranks and drew back towards the east wall and the bridge that led to the Eldin province and Kakariko village. However the goblins gave chase and were gaining on them fast. Link knew if the goblins caught up they were dead. There was only one thing to do. He called upon the magic inside of him, and unleashed it in a powerful blast of Din's fire.  
The explosion blasted the goblins away and set fire to many of the buildings creating a wall of fire. With the enemy held at bay everyone was able to fall back completely. Link used Din's fire again on the bridge once everyone had crossed it, burning it to the ground, preventing any goblins from following across it. They rode out the storm so they could fight another day.

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or Fire Emblem**

Prognosis and Plans

After burning the bridge down they walked across east Hyrule field until they reached Kakariko village. After they were all in Link ordered his men to bar the gates at the north and south, and set a watch. Once the gates were sealed they focused on getting the wounded medical attention.

Later Link and the Shepherds (excluding Frederick who was wounded) were sitting in the hotel's bar waiting for Renado to come back with news about the wounded. It was some time before Renado came to deliver the prognosis.  
"Renado, report," ordered Link  
Renado took a deep breath before speaking. "I've done all I could. They have passed through the worst of it. All they need now is some rest and they should be fine by the morrow. None of their injuries were too serious to begin with."  
"None of their injuries were too serious?" questioned Link. "Then how come our army has been reduced by half?"  
Renado's face fell grim at this, and Link began to dread the answer his friend had to deliver. "Alas, it appears the weapons of the goblins were poisoned."

"Poisoned!" exclaimed a shocked Chrom. His voice just above a whisper.  
"Yes, poison," replied Renado. "It is an old trick used by the goblins. They are poor sword smiths, so they mack up for their inferior weapons by smearing poison on the edges to make them more deadly. A simple scratch can prove fatal."  
Everyone was shocked by this revelation, yet at the same time angry. "Are these dastards really such cowards that they sink so low!?" yelled an enraged Chrom.  
"Maybe so. But despite these techniques they have a great respect for strength and power; that is most likely how Ghirahim got them to follow him, by displaying great strength and power. They follow the strongest side. That is all they've ever known."  
No one knew what to say to this. No proper words could be found.

"So what do we do now?" asked Gerome. "We can't exactly sit and wait while those dastards out there hunt us down."  
"You're right Gerome," replied Chrom. "One thing is certain and that is that they seem to be following that Ghirahim guy. If we can defeat him chances are the goblins will surrender. What do you say Link?"

"You need the master sword. You need to seek allies.

The voice did not come from Link. It came from the door. Standing at the entrance was princess Zelda and beside her was a golden wolf.  
Link smiled as he got up from where he had been sitting and took a knee before the wolf (who obviously was of great importance) calling him _master._ "What do we need to do?"  
"Ghirahim is no man. He is a demonic spirit from a by-gone age. He has one goal, and that is to resurrect his master.  
"This is not the first time he has tried. Once in the past he tried but was thwarted; now he is back and he has an army of goblins at his disposal. He will once again try to sacrifice the _spirit maiden_ to revive his master."  
"Who is the spirit maiden?"  
"Who else but the princess Zelda. The first spirit maiden was her ancestor Hylia. Ghirahim tried to sacrifice her but his plans ultimately failed. He will try to do the same with Zelda."

Link was silent as he tried to process what he just heard. "I'm guessing that since he is a demonic spirit is why we need the master sword."  
"Yes it is."  
"But that is not all, is it.?"  
"No; it is not. Ghirahim won't rest long before he strikes again-which he will-and he will strike hard. If you ride to war, it won't be to victory. Ghirahim is gathering a second army; one more vast and powerful than the first. It will be made up of lizalfos, stalfos, wolfos, and all monsters in between. You are out numbered Link. Even if you met them with the Gorons and the Zoras at your back you wouldn't have enough to beat them in open battle. You need more men."  
"Who?! There is no one left in Hyrule."  
"True. Which is why you must go to Lorule."

A silence falls over the room. "Lorule? The dark realm; the lands of shadow?" The gold wolf just nods. "But no one in Hyrule knows where to find the entrance to the dark world."  
"You are right; no one in Hyrule, but is known by those who live under the mountains."  
"You know asking the dwarfs for their help won't be easy."  
"It is the only way."

Link grew silent again as he tried to come up with a plan of action. He finally had a solution, but he didn't like it that much. "It's decided."  
A worried Zelda locks eyes with Link; but even as she's about to question him a part of her knows what the answer is. "What have you decided Link."  
"First off, send half a battalion to Ordon village to escort the villagers to here. Secondly tell Ashei that is in charge now. I make the journey to Lorule," he then turns his gaze so that his eyes land on the Shepherds. Or rather, two of the Shepherds. "but I won't be going alone."

 **Updates for chapter eight done. Much shorter than before. Forshadowing still there. Please read and review. Merci.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: **I don't own  
Fire Emblem or The Legend of Zelda;  
Nintendo does**

The Four

After much farewells and goodbyes, Link along with Owain and Inigo (who he decided to take with him) set out for Lorule.  
Now before they had left, Link had explained to them that they would be needing to travel under a low profile. This basically summed up to: no mounts, nothing that reflected the sun (so basically no plate armor), and to help conceal themselves they were requested to wear a grey hylian cloak over their normal clothes.  
So after Inigo pulled out his old mercenary clothes, and Link-now in his green tunic-gave them each a grey cloack, they were finally ready to go.

The first day for the most part went by rather slowly. While stopping for lunch Link explained how it will take them around a day to reach the foothills of the mountains, and possibly another day to reach the underground city of the dwarfs; depending on how long it took them to find the entrance.

While sitting in comfortable silence (chowing down on some bread and goat cheese), Owain jumped up to his feet in a frenzy gaining the attention of the other two.  
"The winds howl in my ears. They speak of a presence approaching from the east. A soul wrapped in layers; dark and cold on the outside, but bright, warm, and soft on the inside. The guardian of justice, champion of peace. The friend of dragons and master of wyverns; an obscure, somber, indistinct knight. A liege of men and wyverns, and a fellow crusader in our fight against evil-"  
"Owain," cuts in Inigo. "Common please."  
" _Sigh._ Gerome is in the bushes to my left. He has been following us." He then calls casually to his left, "Gerome, come out."

Gerome steps out into the open. He is wearing his black wyvern rider armor and like the rest of them is draped in a grey cloak.  
"How did you know I was there;" he questioned in his usual deep, raspy voice. "and what was that part about me being soft?"  
"To answer your first question, you smell like wyvern breath. Secondly, the part about you being soft is reference to your relationship with Cynthia."  
Even though Gerome was wearing his mask (like always) Owain could tell he was blushing underneath. "Hey relax, don't let me crack your style. I'm actually okay with it;" Owain's expressions then became serious and his face menacing. "As long as you don't break my cousin's heart, or else I break your arms."

Link dicided at that moment to come to Gerome's rescue, "If you wanted to come Gerome you could have just asked. You didn't have to follow us like that."  
"Sorry general; but it is better to ask for forgiveness, than permission."  
Link nods his head in agreement. "Wise words Gerome. Well whatever your reasons, we're happy to have you aboard just the same."

So now with Gerome amongst them the four finished their lunch, packed up and resumed their journey. They walked in silence until they came to the trail that led to Old Kakariko village. Leading them down the cave to the actual village they entered the house that had previously belonged to old Impaz.  
"We'll stay here for tonight."  
So laying down their belongings they set a fire and cooked some pig meat for dinner. While they ate, their thoughts turned towards merrier times spent with their friends and family; and then they started thinking about the past, present, and future events. About all that was, that is, and that is to come.

"Tell us Link, what happened to this sad town?" asked Gerome.  
"This ghost of a town was once a prosperous village. A hidden, sacred hamlet that had been home to a tribe that had sworn allegiance to the royal family.  
"For many generations they had served the royal family as body guards, nurse maids, and even advisers.  
"But when their fortune took a turn for the worse; when their hour of need was dire, no one came to their aid. Their village was sacked, the survivors made prisoners in their own homes, and the path leading to the village barricaded by stone."  
"Wait a moment. You mean after all they did for the royal family, when they needed help they were left to die!?" said Inigo, unable to keep the disgust out of his voice.  
"Unfortunately yes. The Sheikah (the tribe that lived here) had served the royal family since the founding of Hyrule. But the moment the roles were reversed, the help the asked for was denied from them. In the end it's another case where the darkness bested the light.

"Do you know why the seems to fail while the darkness appears to prosper?"  
"Why?" they all asked.  
"Because things change with time. The mountains fall, the forests burn, the once fertile earth turns to desert sand, and the values and beliefs of people change (and not always for the better).  
"We no longer value what we used to. _They_ used to say: _Audentis Fortuna Iuvat, Veritas Nunquam Perit,_ and _Amor Vincet Omnia._ Now _they_ say: great things come to those who _don't_ wait, the strong will survive, and, money conquers all. That is what they say now. Such things as friendship, truth, hope, and love mean nothing to them. Such seems to be the fate of Hyrule. Such seems to be our destiny."

"No! Not destiny," declares Gerome. A defiant light shines in his eyes. "There's more to it all than destiny. We are more pawns to the hands of fate. Nothing is cut in stone till the events have come to pass.  
"I too used to believe we were powerless against the cold hands of fate, but then I learned we can fight it; fate and destiny.  
"So before you put any in any stock and say 'it's destiny' that things are that they are. They don't have to be. We can still have time to change things. It's not to late. We make our own destiny!"  
"Here here!" agree Inigo and Owain.

Link lets out a deep sigh, his gaze turned towards the ground. "Ever since the shadows of twilight shrouded the lands of Hyrule I have been in doubt. We no longer live in the golden age. Those days of yore are over. Long gone. Now we live in an age of twilight; on the silver edge between the light of day and the darkness of night. That seems to be the doom of men. Yet your words...they give me hope."  
With those words said they turned their gaze towards the window that looked out towards the west and watched the last rays of sun disappear.

"We should turn in for the night. We will start with the dawn tomorrow."  
So they turned in for the night with much to think of. They closed their eyes; for what was bound to be a restless sleep.

 **Footnotes:**

 **They used to say-** Link uses the word _they_ instead of _we_ indicating that unlike the majority of hylians Link still believes in the old values and beliefs of the golden age.

 **Audentis Fortuna Iuvat-** Fortune favors the brave

 **Veritas Nunquam Perit-** The truth never dies

 **Amor Vincet Omina-** Love conquers all

 **Now they say-** Again, Link uses _they_ not _we_. He again excludes himself from the majority of others. We also begin to see that he is one to go against the social norm of society.

 **"an age of twilight"-** Not just a reference to the twilight invasion. Age of twilight means age of degrade. In other words, the hylian race is in decline; but they are not beyond hope yet.

 **Okay everyone, chapter nine updates are done. It's shorter, but I think it's also deeper. I cut out the old English poem because it wasn't needed and had no influence on the plot at all. I added that bit about the fall of old Kakariko, because I wanted to keep the same mood from the original version, but wanted to add more...depth to the story and give an explanation for the desolated village.**

 **That's all for now. S'il vous plait revoir et au revoir.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda  
or Fire Emblem**

 **The Dwarf King**

The air blew shrewdly through the canyon walls that surrounded Kakariko village. The night sky silent, moonless, and starless. Guards were posted at both entrance points, their eyes looking for the slightest of movement and their ears straining for for the faintest of sounds.  
Moments ago the squadron had returned with the people of Ordon and they were now secured in Kakariko. Now they were on post.  
Just as they were about to switch the watch the sound of tramping hooves were heard. One sounds the alarm just as an arrow takes him down. The other falls shortly after. It is the same at the other side. Now the Hylian army is trapped. They cannot get out. The ground trembles under the hooves of the bullbo boars; and the sound of horns and drums are heard in the dark. They can't get out. Shadows move in the dark. They cannot get out. _**They are here!**_

* * *

Inigo shot up off the ground he had been sleeping on, sweat pouring down his face. He placed his head in his hands and shacked himself, trying to dispel the nightmarish images from his minds eye. Tears soon fall from his eyes as he remembers the dream.  
While he cries a hand is rested on his shoulder. Inigo looks up to see Gerome standing over him; Inigo's worry reflected in his eyes.

"I know how you feel," Gerome's voice is soft...and thick with worry (both of which are rare for him). "For I saw it as well in my minds eye."  
"Do you think it was real?"  
"I don't know. But one thing is for certain; a shadow has been growing in and across these lands. Something happened. I can feel it."

After everyone else woke up, and they had eaten breakfast in silence, they got up and set out for the mountains.  
According to Link, it will be around midday when they reach the mountains. Then they will search for the dwarfs who were said to know the location of the entrance to the realm of Lorule.

* * *

After much walking and little talking they finally arrived at the foothills of the mountains. Now began the search for the doors to the dwarf kingdom.

"Link, do you know exactly where we are going?" questioned Inigo.  
"Or at the very least know what we are looking for," adds Gerome.  
"To answer both your questions we are currently looking for the entrance to the dwarf kingdom which lies under the mountains. As for the actual door; that is going to be the hard part.  
"Dwarf doors are not made to be seen when shut. Be it by magic or craftsmanship, they are invisible when closed, and often there is a secret to opening them."  
"So we are to survey for a slate of stone that is noted by a cryptic cloak-and-dagger of one type or another, that when unveiled will allow us to access the doors?" inquired Owain.  
"Yes...sure... Whatever you said."

And so they searched high and low, looking for anything out of the ordinary in terms of the mountain rock. After searching for hours-stopping only for a drink of water-Owain dashed over to a wall of granite stone and exclaimed with a loud voice "Eureka! Eureka!" With a rather amused grin he then pointed to a mark carved into the stone.

The mark looked like an x with vertical lines on the sides attaching the corners up and down.  
"This is it. I am sure of it."  
"How can you tell Owain?" asked Inigo.  
"I have been taking some leaves out of Laurent's books. Many of which are written in some ancient text or another. Because of this I had to leaarn how to translate the texts, which involved learning the meaning of runes.  
"This mark here is the rune dagaz. Its equivalent in common is D, as in door. Rather simple if you ask me."

The others just shared one of those _'he's right'_ looks. It was then that Gerome noticed something carved a few feet above where the mark was in the shape of an arch. If he squinted really hard enough, he could just make out letters.  
"There is something written above. I can't read it."  
"And I don't blame you for not being able to," said Link. It is the same sentence written in all the ancient tongues of old."  
"What does it say?"  
"Not much; just _'The_ _doors of the Silver mines. Say the word-my-friend, and enter.'"  
_ "What do you suppose that means?" asks Owain.  
"It's 'rather simple if you ask me.'" Gerome mimicked Owain from earlier. "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."  
"That's right," Link stated. "However we must take into consideration what language the word is in."  
"Dwarfish?" suggests Inigo.  
"I don't think so. The dwarf language is a well kept and treasured secret that they share with no one. From what I've heard it's said to have changed little over the years, whereas our languages have changed a great deal. The chances of them using one of their own words is very unlikely due to how they keep it to themselves."  
"Ancient Hylian?"  
"Possibly... Yes... It just might be," Link mutters as he furrows his brow in deep thought. These doors are old. Possibly thousands of years old. Ties between the dwarfs and the hylians have not been great or good for the last few hundred years; but back then the two were close as friends.  
"Those were simpler and happier times. Before suspicion and superstition caused one to grow weary of their friends and allies.  
"Yes it must be in ancient hylian. Now we have to simply need to guess the word.

Link fell silent. They were all silent now. Link paced back and forth as he tried to think of the word-muttering a few under his breath. The others decided to pass the time by conversing among themselves.  
Pointing towards Link Gerome asks, "Do you think he knows what he is doing?"  
They turn to look at Link who was now sitting on a rock with his chin on his fist, obviously in deep thought. "Who knows," mumbles Inigo. "Who knows."  
"Something bad is going to happen soon," mutters Owain; his words send a chill down the others' spins.  
That's basically how it went for the next half hour. They talked back and forth while Link sat thinking on the rock; but never did their conversation turn towards their dreams from last night even once.  
Then they saw Link jump up from where he was sitting; laughing and muttering "Simple so simple" to himself. He then walked briskly towards the door where he placed his left hand upon the rune dagaz and shouted, **"Amica"  
** The rune flashes a pale blue light, then there is a loud crack as if the mountain was splitting in two. Then the outline of a door appeared as they opened with a loud deep boom.  
The others stare wide eyed at the opened doors. "How?" mutters a stupefied Owain.  
"I found the word. It was simple-too simple. You see, the writing on the door is a riddle: _'_ _Say the word-my-friend and enter.'_ It's actually supposed to say: _'Say the word friend and enter.'_ So I did just that. I said the word friend and the doors opened for us.  
"Amica?" questions Inigo.  
"Yes, amica. It means friend. I know it's not the most original idea around, but if it is not broke, why fix it.  
"Well what are we waiting for; lets enter the mines."  
And so our heroes entered the mines that would take them to the dwarf kingdom. as soon as they all crossed the threshold, the doors closed behind them, leaving them in darkness.

* * *

"I told you something bad was going to happen."  
"Oh, shut up Owain." mutters Inigo.

The darkness had not lasted long. Within seconds they found themselves surrounded by a group of twelve dwarfs, each one bearing a flaming torch and a battle axe, with a shield strung across their backs. They took their weapons and then formed a tight circle around them. In this formathion they were led deep into the realm of the dwarfs.  
It was silent the entire walk, for the dwarfs said nothing and the others said nothing either. After what felt like hours of walking they started to hear a _tink clink, clink clang_ sound coming from up ahead. The sound echoed off the walls, building in momentum.  
"What's that noise?" asked Gerome.  
Link turned towards him with a knowing smile and said, It's not called the silver mines for nothing." That said they were led into a huge cavern, and their breaths were taken away.

The entire walls were lined with dwarfs. There had to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of dwarfs, and they were all mining away with either a hammer or a pick at the rocks. Or rather the veins of silver in the rocks.  
They were led through to the other side and into a long hall that led to the forges and from there they climbed a stair to another hall that was lined with torches. They followed it to the very end which ended with two doors of oak.  
They were led through into what was obviously the throne room. On the far side there were two banners depicting a hammer on an anvil, and in between the two was a throne of marble stone, and sitting on it was the dwarf king.

Dwarfs being dwarfs are not that tall to begin with, so a dwarf sitting down is not saying much height wise. His beard was long and grey, tucked into his belt. His arms and legs were thick with muscle, and on his balding head was a stone helm with a single diamond set in it. Upon seeing his guards enter with the men, he raised his eyes to meet their gazes.  
"What have you brought me here?" he inquired. His voice was low and boomed like thunder.  
"Three men and an elf, sire." The dwarf spat upon saying elf.  
The king narrowed his eyes at Link. "What are _you_ doing here in these halls!?"  
"On behalf of my queen, I and my friends-who are not from these lands-have come to ask if you'll tell us where we can find the entrance to the shadow realm."  
"No dice."  
"Please your majesty; it's an emergency. The fate of Hyrule depends on it. I know there has been strife between our people, but the two are a symbiotic circle. What happens to one will in time affect the other, this you must see."  
"Tell me, why should I help? What do I owe Hyrule?" He then stood up from his throne and they saw that he was tall for a dwarf, standing at 5' 0". His face was grim, and anger shone in his eyes. "300 years ago, the goblin armies attacked our kingdom; what help came from Hyrule? None. We went before your king, starving, homeless, and helpless; and what did he do? He turned his back on the suffering of my people! Left us to die in the wilderness. We were forced to fight for our lives, and our home by ourselves. We managed to reclaim our homeland, but at the cost of thousands of lives.! So tell me, What do I owe Hyrule?"  
"You're right," Link said. You owe us nothing. But at the moment we are threatened by a common enemy. So tell me, will you fight with us? Will you take this chance to strike a blow against the goblins?"  
The king gazed down. His brows were knit together in deep thought. After much moments of silence he looked up at Link grimly and said, "I hate Hyrule. I would rather see it burn; but I hate goblins more, and would rather see them burn first."  
He then turned to his guards and ordered, "Take them down to the jeweled caves." He then turned to Link. "You will find the entrance to the shadow realms at the far end. The entrance is marked by the rune fehu."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't thank me yet."

* * *

After being led out of the mines by the dwarfs, they then were taken down a path to what was obviously the jeweled caves. The dwarfs then left them and returned to their realm. The four then headed into the caves and walked through them until they came to the far end where they were told the entrance to the shadow realm would be.  
They then proceeded to search for the rune fehu, and sure enough, they found it. The rune looked like an F, except the usual horizontal lines were on an upward angle, making it look a bit like a tree branch.  
A bit lost as to what to do, they decided to try the word amica again. However, it didn't work.  
After much thinking on his part, Link step towards the door, placing his left hand upon it-as he did before-and shouted a different word. **"Vinr!"** he said, and the doors opened; this time to a portal of swirling colours. Not exactly knowing what to do, they gathered their courage and stepped into the portal.

When they opened their eyes, they were in a world of darkness, where the sun never shines. As they gazed over the land of ever lasting night, their thoughts turned towards those who were depending on them to succeed with their mission. They wondered how they were doing, and if they were safe.

 **Footnotes:**

 **Dagaz-** dagaz was a rune used by the Vikings. It meant new beginnings, transformations, and/or new day.

 **Amica-** Latin for friend. It's not an original idea. Won't pretend it is. I'm cheap. Disclaimer: Idea not originally mine first used by J. R. R. Tolkien. You know what I reference to.

 **Fehu-** another Viking rune. Was the rune of Freyr, ruler of Alfheim home of the elves. Since he was the ruler of Alfheim, I figured it would make most sense to use his rune to mark the entrance to a portal that leads to a realm that is home to elves.

 **Vinr-** Old Norse for friend.

 **Updates for chapter ten done. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 11. Hopefully it will not take as long.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda  
Or Fire Emblem.**

 **The King of Lorule**

Inigo had expected Lorule to look...different from Hyrule. Instead, it looked exactly the same. Just darker and by darker we mean no sun light. Aside from that though, exactly the same. Of course he didn't know what to expect, but still, he was expecting more...well you know, more. In the end though, it was all exactly the same.  
"This is Lorule?" he asked Link.  
"Yes. I know there is not much of a difference between here and Hyrule in terms of geography, but in time you'll come to realize that the two are in fact exact opposites of each other."  
Inigo had no idea what Link meant by that. Not that he wanted to find out anyways. He turned to Gerome who was as passive as always, and then to Owain who for once was silent.  
After staring at the open for a few moments Link gestured for them to follow him. They set off and let him lead them through the lands of Lorule.

They were crossing through what looked like the Lorule equivalent of Hyrule field. Link was explaining something to them, but Inigo was not paying attention. He was busy gazing out across this new, and mysterious land with a look of wonder in his eyes.  
He looked to the cloudy night sky that seemed to be in never-ending darkness. No light could be seen above. There was an eerie chill to the wind, and though the grass was a dark green the trees had no leaves, and none had fallen on the ground. It was like the life of summer and the death of winter were combined here.  
It was with these thoughts in his head that Inigo walked through Lorule field. He was so into his thoughts that he would have walked right past the others, had Link not grabbed his arm. They had all come to a stop.  
Him and the rest looked to Link for an explanation as to why they had stopped. He pointed out ahead. Down below, at the foot of the hill they were on, was a group of armed men-roughly around twenty-sitting around a camp fire.  
"Who are they?" Inigo asked.  
"They are Myrkr Alfarnir," replied Link. "Dark elves. Lorulians."  
Inigo watched the dark elves with curiosity. From their viewpoint they looked just like Hylian elves, but something he learned from his journeys is that looks are deceiving.  
"Waht are we going to do?" Gerome asked.  
Instead of replying, Link cupped his hands to his mouth and cried out in the language of the dark elves. The dark elves leaped to their feet and turned to face them. They then charged up the hill and surrounded the four in a circle formation, spears raised.

The first thing Inigo noticed was their height range. They rangged from 5' 5" to 6'. Their hair colours varied from ebony black to platnium blond and ginger red. What really stood out were their eyes. Some had brown eyes, most had blue eyes, grey eyes. A few had green eyes and black eyes, and there was one with two different coloured eyes. Then one who was taller than the others stepped forward.  
This dark elf was an intimidating 6' 2", had a pasty complexion, long ebony hair, and much to Inigo's surprise (and horror) had blood red eyes.  
He lowered his spear and spoke in a voice that was deep, cool, charming, smooth, and yet sharp as a double edged sword. "Cousin. I suppose you can justify your visit, and your companions, with news of most profound importance."  
Inigo now looks at Link in surprise. _Did this guy just call Link his cousin?_ Looking at the two, he found it hard to believe they were related. And from the looks on his friends faces, they were having similar thoughts.  
Link nods his head. "We come on behalf of Queen Zelda. We wish to have an audience with your king, Theodoric.  
"Before, Link's cousin had looked glum. Now, he looked grim. "An audience, I can grant you; but our king has held a cold grudge against Hyrule for many years. Do not expect a warm welcome."  
Inigo had a feeling that _"Do not expect a warm welcome,"_ also meant do not expect a yes to your request. This didn't make him feel any better.  
"We won't," Link replies. Today has not exactly been our day for warm welcomes. Please lead on Shadow."  
Shadow nods. "Alright. Follow me."

* * *

Gerome was the least impressed with Lorule castle. That was mainly because it looked just like Hyrule castle. Aside from having a darker colour theme and resting on top of a grand hill (instead of in the middle of a field surrounded by a moat). Though aside from those meager differences, they looked exactly the same.  
After climbing up the hill they were met at the entrance by guards who asked them to hand over their weapons. Gerome didn't see why, but he did not want to cause them any trouble so he reluctantly handed over his axe. Link and Inigo had handed their weapons over quite freely. Owain-after many dramatics, hand gestures and sound effects-eventually handed his sword over. They were then led inside.  
They were led down a stone hallway, through an elaborate ballroom, to a pair of huge double doors. They opened and were let into the throne room. In the middle of the room was a pit of fire. At the far end was a throne of stone, and seated on it was the king, Theodoric.  
Gerome had expected more... Well more. The man seated on the throne was so beant over with age that he almost appeared dwarfish. His long hair and beard had turned white with age. His red eyes, which once must have been as bright as rubies, were now a dull brick red.  
Standing at the kings side was a young woman with bright red eyes and ebony black hair. She clutched the old mans wrinkled hands with her own delicate ones, and though her face looked passive, Gerome (who was a master of hiding emotions) could sense the hurt and sorrow that lay underneath.

Shadow, who had been leading them forward now stopped in the middle of the hall and kneel before his king, then spoke. "Hail Theodoric King of Lorule." He then swept his hand back towards Link and his companions. "Messengers from Hyrule. They come on behalf of their queen."  
The king slowly raised his gaze towards Link. Upon seeing him his eyes narrowed with hate and loathing. "Tell me," he said. His voice was as low as distant thunder, and was surprisingly strong for his age. What do you want with me," there was an edge to his voice. "And why should I welcome you, Hero of Twilight?"  
"Your Majesty," replied Link. "Hyrule has been invaded by goblins. I've come on my queens behalf to ask for-"  
"To ask for my assistance," interrupted the king. "and for the use of my men, am I not correct?"  
"Yes, you are. Will you please help us."  
"No."  
Somehow, Gerome wasn't surprised. Turning towards Inigo he saw he wasn't surprised either. As for Owain...it's impossible to tell anything with Owain. He turned to Link; the look on his face showed he had expected this answer all along. Expected it, but still came here.  
"Please reconsider," pleaded Link.  
"The answer is still no." The edge returned to his voice. "Tell me Hero of Twilight," as he said this he stood up, and Gerome saw that despite his age the king was the tallest person in the room. "What do I owe Hyrule?  
"In the golden age we were at peace; allies, brothers in arms, friends. We were ever faithful to them in times of need; but did we get so much as a thank you from them? No!" His voice was like ice now. "When your last king, Daphnes Nohanson Hyrule ruled, he threatened my kingdom with war. He said he'd let us be, if I gave him my sister's hand in marriage. I refused. My sister however did not want us to go to war because of her. So she-against my will-married Daphnes and became your queen. She died a year later after giving birth to her daughter-your current queen- Zelda.  
"Just a few years later, old Kakariko village was attacked and laid waste by a swarm of bulblins. The village was devastated. I lost many kinsmen there. Hyrule has brought us nothing but sorrow and misery. So again, I ask, Hero of Twilight, what do I owe Hyrule?"

"You're right. You don't owe Hyrule anything." The response had not come from Link but from Gerome. "Yet you do owe to someone."  
The king turned his eyes to Gerome. They were cold as ice. "Who do I owe something; O' bold one?"  
Gerome did not take his eyes off the king's. He held the gaze with his own passive one. "You owe your sister."  
A flash of anger appeared across the kings face. After a moment or so, he gestured for Gerome to continue.  
"You said your sister married the hylian king and became queen. Wouldn't that make the current hylian queen-her daughter Zelda-your niece? Wouldn't that make her your family, and you hers? Wouldn't your sister have wanted you to help her when she would need it the most?"  
Theodoric's cold expression wavered. His eyes softened, and some of the ice that enclosed his heart melted away.  
Gerome continued. "Look at yourself. Open up your eyes. Listen to your heart. You have spent so much time focusing on what you hate, that you have forgotten what you love.  
"You live in a world of darkness, but you have forgotten that not all is dark. So tell me. Will you let go of your hate for one man? Will you do, what your sister would have wanted, and go help her daughter in her hour of need? Will you? The choice is yours."  
He fell silent and stepped back. All eyes had been fixed on him and the king. Link nods his head in approval; Inigo just smiles, and Owain (to their surprise) had moist eyes.  
"That was beautiful man," he whispered.  
"Don't mention it," Gerome whispers back.

After a while the king turned his gaze upon Gerome. His eyes were soft now. They shared a silent conversation. He then turned his gaze towards the doors. "Open the doors."  
Two guards open the doors two the throne room. One of them then runs out the room shouting, "Open the doors! Theodoric King, comes forth!"  
Even as he yelled these words, Theodoric was moving forward across the room. The young woman had rushed to his side but he had stretched out his hand to stop her, before continuing.  
He left the way they had arrived, and soon came to find himself standing outside. Raising his back so that he stood straight, he stared out towards the horizon. If one were to follow his gaze, they would see a light grey spot in the dark grey clouds, where a few rays of moonlight shined in a world where it was always night.  
"You're right." his voice came out low and soft as a breeze. "Not all is dark." He then turned to Link. "Hero of Twilight, your request will be granted. You shall receive the help you seek, and more.  
"Hauk!" A tall man with auburn hair and hazel eyes came up and knelt down.  
"Yes mi lord."  
"Take twenty riders. Send ten to the shires in the east, and lead the other ten to the woodsmen in the north. Tell them Lorule goes to war."  
Hauk rose, bowed, and then ran off to do as was told. Theodoric then turned to Link as if to say _What do you think of this?  
_ "Thank you." was Link's reply. Then turning to the south from whence they came he sent with his mind a mental message, that he hoped was received and heard by who he was sending it to. _Hold on Zelda. We are coming._

 **Footnotes:**

 **Cousin-** _This is only half true. I'll explain more in the next chapter._

 **Theodoric King-** _In old Norse society, titles came after names. The name Theodoric means: Powerful ruler of the people._

 **Hauk-** _Old Norse name. Means hawk._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem**

 **Preparations**

Zelda was currently seated at a council meeting between military leaders and elders to discuss a strategy against the goblins. The council had been debating for an hour, and still a decision could not be made. Two options faced them: fight in open war, or let the enemy come to them. Either one was a suicide mission and would result in certain death. Link had been gone for around three days and had not returned or sent word to confirm a successful mission. This would have been okay, except that scouts have reported the goblins were starting to march north towards Zora's domain, where they were currently taking refuge. It all seemed hopeless in the end.

At least it had to Zelda until now. For recently she had heard, in the farthest reaches of her mind, an all too familiar voice telling her to wait. Said they were coming. She knew who it was, and what they had meant. Now it was just a matter of time. Time to take action.  
"We fight," she said as she stood up.  
Everybody looked at her in surprise. "What?!" they exclaimed.  
"Link is heading back now, and the mission was a success."  
"How do you know that?" questioned Chrom.  
Before she could think up an answer a guard came in, bowed and saluted. "Your Highness," he said  
"Is something wrong Captain Lucius?"  
"It depends on your definition of wrong. An army of dwarfs has arrived and their king demands to speak with you."  
Zelda was silent. She wondered what this could mean. Why the dwarfs would be here, or why their leader would want to speak to her was beyond her philosophy. All she knew was that it must be something of great importance. So finally, she decided to go out and meet the dwarfs.

* * *

Zelda was deeply surprised by how many dwarfs there were. There had to be at least 5,000. Their one army nearly double to all three of theirs combined; (the gorons and zoras having joined the hylians). It was fairly easy to tell who was their king; he was the tallest of them all.  
Now Zelda had never been a tall woman, in fact she was shorter than average, standing at just 5'1". The dwarf king stood at 5'0", making Zelda-in a way-feel even shorter than she already was.  
"Lord Dwalinn," Zelda addressed the dwarf king. She then looked from Dwalinn to all the dwarfs behind him. She was unable to keep the look of shock and surprise out of her eyes. She then returned her gaze to Dwalinn, "I don't know how to thank you."  
"Don't think this changes anything," he gruffly replies. "I'm only doing this because we share a common enemy."  
Zelda nods her head in understanding. "Of course." She then gestures to the area around, "Feel free to set up your tents wherever you want."  
Dwalinn grunts in response.

* * *

Ghirahim looked out over his army that was assembled before him. His second army that would conquer not just Hyrule, but the entire world. This massive force was made up of nearly a hundred thousand strong. Lizalfos, wolfos, stalfos, skulltula, keese, dodongos, and everything else that served his master.  
Turning his gaze from his army he looked down at his arms which had started turning black yesterday, and were almost completely black now. Black lines were starting to form down his body and legs. He knew what this meant. His powers were returning. Slower than he would like, but surely. Soon he would be strong enough to take the queen without her powers intervening.

Turning back to his army he smiled. They were willing to fight and kill the hylians. The ones most willing were the bokoblins, moblins, and bulblins; together know as the goblins. Bred in the darkness, they born to reject the light and everything that represented it. So it would only make sense that they would hate the hylians, who in days of yore were known as the Ljosalfar. Yes, the ljos. Who would they hate more than them? For their name means light.

A sinister smile spread across his face. It was time to crush the hylians once and for all. "Oh yes," he said as he turned to face the body that lay on the alter behind him. "It is time."

* * *

If there was one thing Owain had never pictured himself as, it was a cavalier. He's seen himself as a berserker, a knight, even a dark mage; but not a cavalier, or any mounted soldier in general. Yet here he was, on a grey horse. In the end he figured he would just go along with it without complaints. Fair enough.

He was currently stationed in a unit that was led by Link and consisted of twenty men. Speaking of Link, he was currently standing a ways off by his horse Epona talking to a falcon. Owain had no idea what Link was saying to it, not even when he moved a bit closer. He figured it must be in a different language.  
Owain then noticed Link's cousin Shadow approaching Link. He led his own division. After speaking with Link, Owain had learned that Shadow was actually Link's second cousin (once removed on his mother's side).  
Owain-out of curiosity-decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. So he hid behind a tree and listened.

"I see your ancient Hylian is just as good as your old Lorulian now," said an impressed Shadow."  
"Thanks," replied Link. "It's nothing special, just vulgar Hylian. I find that most birds understand it better than the old Lorulian. It's thee other way with mammals."  
"Really?" Shadow was interested.  
"Yes."  
"So what did you tell him or her?"  
"I told him to tell Zelda the strategy we discussed with Theodoric King. The one about meeting the goblins in open battle in East Hyrule field."  
"Do you think it will work?" The look on Shadows face was full of concern and worry.  
"It has to. There's nothing else we can do."  
Shadow didn't look reassured. "Well anyways, I came by to tell you we will be moving out within the hour, so be ready to move out by then."  
"We will be. Thank you." Shadow then got up and left Link alone.

Owain left where he had be watching from behind the tree. He heads back to his horse and takes a swig of water from his canteen, feeling unease over what he just heard.

* * *

Chrom looked out at East Hyrule field from where he was standing between Sumia and Frederick. Behind him: a combined army of elves, dwarfs, zoras, and gorons. Before him, a horde of goblins ready to kill. He takes a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. He takes one more look behind him at all the warriors-male and female-from different species, who were all here and ready to die together.  
He shifts his gaze over to Frederick. Recovered from the last battle and ready for the next. Ready to die. He then looks at Sumia. Her gaze is forlorn and he knew she was thinking about their daughters, and wondering if they'll ever see them again. He then thought of Owain, Inigo, and Gerome who were currently with Link. This could be the last time he saw any of them. It was possible that they could all die. What then?  
He feels Sumia squeeze his hand. Turning he faces his wife who gives him a warm reassuring smile. Despite himself-and everything that was going on-he returns it.  
He faces the enemy. The command is given, the horns blow, they charge. The battle begins.

To be continued...

 **She had heard...an all too familiar voice-** _Zelda and Link can communicate telepathically due to their connection via the triforce._

 **Dwalinn-** _Was the name of a dwarf in the 14th century romantic saga Thjalar Jons saga. The name is actually spelled Dvalinn. I swapped the v for a w because I figured most people wouldn't know how to pronounce it. They are pronounced the same. This name is were Tolkien got the name Dwalin from. Name also appears in the Poetic Edda, the Hervarar saga, and the Soerla Thattr; but it's spelled as Dvalin._

 **Ljosalfar-** _Means Light elves. Ljos meaning light, alfar meaning elves. Since the goblins are bred in the darkness of Demise, they have come to hate the light and everything in it. That being said elves of the light would definitely fit on that list._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem.**

 **East Hyrule Field**

The opposing armies met in the middle of east Hyrule field with a clash of bodies and steel. The allies strike with blasts of magic, volleys of arrows, melee weapons, and bellowing war battle cries (courtesy of the dwarfs). The goblins retaliate with a volley of their own, poisoned blades, and razor sharp teeth. As before the allies had the advantage in technique and skill, even better weapons. However the goblins made up for this with their advantage in strength and numbers.  
At first it looked like the allies were gaining the advantage, but then the goblins started to attack more fierce. They even went as far as the bigger moblins chucking some of the smaller bokoblins like footballs at them. Eventually the allies resorted to using a phalanx strategy, just so they could keep the goblins from overrunning them.  
In the end it became clear they wouldn't hold for much longer. For each ally that fell, ten goblins were killed. Yet for each goblin that was killed, half a dozen took that ones place. As time went, the more tired they became. Even the gorons were starting to tire out now. They needed more men. Fast.  
Speaking of which. One question was on everyone's minds. Where was Theodoric and his men?  
It wasn't till midday that they heard the horns.

* * *

In the hills of the Eldin province, and upon the bridge of Eldin, and in the west side of East Hyrule field were the men of Lorule. The waited patiently, yet restlessly, for the horns to blow, signalling the charge.  
Knots started to form in their stomach as they saw the Hylians and their allies start to be forced back. It seemed not just the odds, but also time were against them.  
Many of the men (including the ones that weren't very religous) started offering prayers that the plan would still work.

The plan was relatively simple. They'll box the goblins in; berserkers will attack the goblins from behind, an infiltry will come in from Eldin bridge to the north and reinforce the front lines, and the cavalry-led by Theodoric-will ride in from the west. Then they'll push the goblins over the edge and into the gorge  
Yet, this was all assuming everything went according to plan. They were already a little late to the party. They couldn't act until everyone was in place.

It was then that Theodoric began to give his men a speech. Words of encouragement one would guess, for it was in the language of the Lorulians, and few outside their own know it.  
A few minutes pass. Then a few more; and a few more. Then a horn was sounded in the south, followed by another in the north. The third was blown at the front of the cavalry, signalling the men to ride into battle.  
They spurred their horses downhill. As fast as the wind flew, that within moments they crashed into the enemies like an avelanche.  
The goblins were boxed in now, but the allies were still slightly outnumbered. However the plan seemed to be working. The goblins were staring to be pushed towards the gorge. Noticing this smiles began to spread upon the faces of some of the allies. The tides were finally changing.

* * *

With adrenaline pumping through his veins Link flew across the field on the back of Epona. Well ahead of his unit he took the time to scan the battle for Zelda. He spots her a little to his left, fighting with a small group of hylians against a few dozen bokoblins. Once his men had caught up with him he leads them to her aid. The goblins fell to the men of Lorule.  
After aiding Zelda, Link helps her up onto Epona. They share a brief, yet passionate, kiss before rejoining the fight and leading the fight east; following the plan of pushing the goblins over the edge and into the gorge.

The hours dragged on, but they had the upper hand now. The odds were evening out . Then, around midday, a new sound was heard. A monster horn; but unlike that first night the tone now was different. Instead of fighting harder, the goblins were now trying to run away. They were trying to retreat. So the allies let them go. Not much were left anyways. They had won. The day was theirs.

With a smile on his face Link turns to face Zelda who is sitting behind him on Epona. "It is over," he says. "We won."  
"Yes we have," she replies. "Thanks to you Link."  
"No. Thanks to all of us."  
They lean in to kiss, but before their lips could touch a blast of dark magic nocks them off Epona and sends them flying in different directions.  
Link struggles to get onto his knees. He sees Zelda. She's unconscious, but otherwise unharmed.  
"Hee hee ha ha ha."  
Link froze. He recognized that voice. He had heard it at the start of the initial attack. _No! Not him. Not now!  
_ "I congratulate you on surviving this long; but I still have all the cards in hand." Then in a burst of diamonds Ghirahim appeared infront of Link... right next to Zelda.  
"Stay away from her!" Link tries to stand, but falls to his knees.  
Ghirahim sighs a sigh of annoyance. "So stubborn... so foolish. Why do the heroes always have to be such thick necks." He locks eyes with Link. "You may have defeated my army of goblins; but it doesn't matter. LOOK at me; I have changed! My powers have grown stronger, and they are growing stronger still. I've gotten so strong that her powers are no longer a hindrance to me. See," With that said he picks up Zelda and swings her over his shoulder. "No problem at all. Now if you excuse me, I am needed elsewhere." He then turns as if to go but stops.  
"However, if you think about following me... too bad. A second army is on its way here; and it consists of more than just goblins."  
That said he disappears in a burst of diamonds.

 **Chapter updated. To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: **I don't own TLOZ or FE**

 **Beginning of the End**

He just stared at the spot where Zelda was seconds ago, but no longer was now. Time seemed to have come to a halt. He wanted to scream...but he couldn't. He wanted to call out to her, but he knew there would be no answer; because she was gone. He had failed her.

"Link. General?"  
Link turned to see one of his men standing behind him. A concernded look was in his eyes. "What are your orders sir."  
Link stares at the ground for some time. He then lookes up; a determined look on his face.  
"Chrom, Darbus, Ralis, Theodoric, Dwalinn!" The five leaders gather around him.  
If your plan is to go after him kid, forget it." Dwalinn says. With that second army approaching, we don't stand a chance."  
"Who said _we_ are going after him." Now they looked at him confused. "You are going to stay here and lead your forces against the second army. I'm going after him alone."  
"What!?" exclaimed Chrom. "You can't be serious!"  
"I am."  
"With our numbers we can't possibly win." states Ralis.  
"I'm not asking you to. I'm simply asking you to hold them off for as long as it takes me to finish off Ghirahim. I know where he is going to be. And I have an idea as to how to beat him."  
Darbus nods in understanding. "I see. The old cut the head off the snake plan. Risky, but it is currently the only plan we have." There was no arguing with that.  
Hopefully it will work." Link states grimly. He then turns and walks stoically to his men who he has some words with. He then mounts Epona and rides south to Faron woods.

Once he was gone they went into action. They all met in Chrom's tent to discuss a strategy for fighting against this second army. They were in the middle of formulating a plan when Shadow interrupted them to talk with Theodoric.  
After walking away for a moment they stopped and started conversing in their own language.  
 _"Where did Link go?"  
"Off to fight Ghirahim."  
"Alone?"  
"Yes."  
_Shadow falls silent. Theodoric returns to the war council to, leaving Shadow to stare off in the direction Link had went.

* * *

Link was standing in the sacred grove. He was staring down Ghirahim, the master sword in his hand. We won't say how he got it, only that it involved having to get past Ghirahim first.  
Behind Ghirahim was Zelda. She was unconscious, levitated off the ground, glowing golden, but relatively physically unharmed.

"You are far too quick. Such spells as these take time, and a steady hand. Are you so eager to rush to your grave?" Ghirahim then thrust his hand upwards sending Zelda's body skyward only to stop abruptly, high in the air, causing her to let out a whimper as if it had caused her pain.  
Link's gaze shifted back to Ghirahim only to see his foe shrouded in a cloud of black diamond shapes. When it cleared Ghirahim was revealed to now be all in black with white markings. When he spoke his sounded almost robotic. And there was an orange diamond in his chest.  
"You deal with a demon; or should I say a weapon...without mercy.!" For a split second Ghirahim had switched from a demon to a massive dark sword that bore a fair resemblance to the master sword.  
He proceeded to summon two black sabers and took a stance. Link took his stance. The final fight was about to begin.

 **Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**When I looked over chapter 13, I realized it was kind of weak. So for this chapter-which will have battle scenes-I thought I would tell it from an observant point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own games.**

Final Battle Part 1

No speech was given. No final words were said. The moment Ghirahim's army appeared, they charged and started hammering against the waves of monsters.

Unlike the last army, the bulk of this army was lizalfos and wolfos. These two were a lot faster and more agile than the goblins. And there were also Stalfos.

As for the united army; (#need a better name), they were tired and fatigued from the last fight, and they were greatly outnumbered. Their shields were split, their blades were chipped and notched; and their armor was dented and cracked. Still they stood their ground. They knew their goal. They simply needed to buy time for Link. The plan was a simple one; but was currently looking next to impossible.

Among those fighting were Inigo and Owain. Both were tired. Both were sweaty. Both had notched blades. Owain was wielding a silver sword; Inigo was using a silver ax. They fought together. Back to back, side by side. A dynamic duo.

Owain takes a glance at Inigo. "I've never seen you look so grim before my friend." He then parries an attack from a stalfos.

"I can't afford to smile right now my friend," he responds. "I have to focus on the fight." He beheads a lizafos. "I promised Severa I will return. I tend to keep that promise."

"And you will my friend!" Owain hacks a stalfos' arm off. "I'll make sure you will." He shatters the stalfos' spine in time to see a lizalfos sprinting towards them.  
He readies his blade.  
"ASTRA!" He deals the five strikes; killing it.

"Nice one Owain." Inigo does an aether on a wolfos. "And thanks."

"No problem." He parries another attack. "Just hope Link finishes his part of the plan." He sticks his sword down a wolfos' throat.

"Same here," he replies grimly. "Same here."

* * *

Ghirahim falls to his knees; his hand clutching at the diamond in his chest which has a crack forming in it.

"How can this be? Forced to my knees...again by a human; a human child." He looks up at Link with a puzzled look on his face. "Does fate have such a sense of humor that I be beat a second time?" He stares Link straight in the eye. "What are you? Who are you?"

His face then turns to one of mischief and gayness. "Fate must have a sense of humor indeed, because I win again."

 _What?!_ Link thought in confusion.

"While we thought the ritual I started continued. Now I shall use here spirit to revive my master."

 _No!_

Zelda's body-which had remained motionless for this whole time-starts glowing golden. She starts whimpering and gasping as if in great pain. The golden aura starts to float upwards as if it were being pulled by some source. It's then that Link notices for the first time the second body. A wave of fear hits him.  
It's Ganandorf.

Link watches as Ganondorf's body is engulfed in the golden aura of Zelda's soul, only for her soul to be absorbed into his body.  
It wasn't clear to Link, but it appeared to him that Ganondorf's body was changing; getting larger in size and looking more demonic. And all the while Ghirahim was laughing like a maniac.

The light finally fades. Zelda's body remains floating, lifeless. Ganondorf's body touches ground; only it wasn't Ganondorf. It was a demon.

He was tall, standing at 10'. Black scales covered him head to toe except for his face and chest. His hair was ablaze as if it were made of fire.  
The first thing he did was clench and unclench his fist, as if something was supposed to be there, but wasn't.

Ghirahim takes a dramatic bow. "Master." he says.

The demon thrusts his hand out and Ghirahim falls over. He is then levitated while splayed out eagle fashion. Then out of the diamond in his chest a sword hilt appeared.  
The demon smirks. He continues to pull the sword out, all the while Ghirahim laughs hysterically.

The sword flies into the demon's hand, and Ghirahim's body is absorbed into the blade.

The demon turns to face Link. A look of hate and malice in his eyes.

"Tell me human... Do you know who I am?"

Link remains silent. He narrows his eyes.

"I take that as a no. How disappointing. Not that it matters. Soon your forces will fall, this land and the triforce will be mine, and the world will come to know the name of Demise the demon king."

"Not if I can stop you," Link says with determination.

Demise looks at him curiously. "You challenge me?"

"Yes."

Demise laughs. "In that case I accept." He point's his sword at Link, which -now that Link looked closely at it- looked like a bigger, darker version of the master sword. "Prepare to meet your _demise._ "

 **Sorry. This took longer than I would have liked to finish it. Don't worry; we are nearing the end of the story. Just put up with this for a few more chapters, please.**

 **Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I still don't own the games**

Final Battle Part 2

As the battle prolonged, Inigo found it harder to remain still standing. He was tired, he was sweaty, and he was more than certain he had pulled a few muscles. His silver axe had shattered long ago and his silver sword had chips and notches in it.

As much as he wanted to throw in the towel, he couldn't. If he so much as lessened his blows by a little; he knew he'd be dead. And besides from that, he had promised Severa that he would return. It was a promise he intended to keep.

After finishing another lizalfos off he steals a glance at Owain -who wasn't faring much better.

"How are you doing my friend?"

"Fine," Owain replies. "I'm now at 35."

"38 here."

Those were the number of kills they had from this one battle, and they were only bound to get higher. Even as they swapped scores Inigo saw a small group of wolfos headed their way.  
He took up a stance -prepared to add them to his record- only to fall to his knees as he felt a sharp pain in his knee cap. Glancing down he sees an arrow in his knee. He breaks the shaft and tries to stand, but falls back down.

By now the wolfos have reached him and begin to circle. One leaps at him with its maw open. He thrusts his sword into its mouth. Another one launches at him from the left. He swings his sword and cuts its neck. He starts to fell some of his confidence returns; but even so he knows he wont last long in his current state. He knew he had to get out of there soon.  
As he starts to think about how to retreat he feels another sharp pain -this time in his abdomen.

It's another arrow. Looking up he scans the battle field until he finds his assailant; a bokoblin archer standing two leagues away with bow in hand and arrow at the ready. When on earth they had joined the fight, he had no idea.

By now the wolves are closing in and Inigo swings his sword in an attempt to keep them at bay. However, his movements are slow, and sloppy. They feel sluggish, and his sword heavy, as though it were made of lead and not silver steel.

 _"What the devil? What's going on? Am I-"_ Inigo's thoughts are cut off there as a wolf leaps at him. He clumsily swings his sword, yet still manages to deliver a deep cut to its chest. It tries to struggle up to its' feet but Inigo brings his sword down on its neck decapitating it; and breaking his sword in the process.

Two wolves remain. Inigo raises his broken sword in defiance and screams a challange at them; but his scream turns to one of pain as he feels another arrow enter his right pectoral. His sword falls from his numb hands as he collapses onto his side, eyes feeling heavier by the second. He hears heavy foot falls and raises his eyes (which was more than a struggle for him) and sees a stalfos approach him.

 _"So this is it? It all ends here?"_ He thinks in despair, grief, and most of all regret. Regret that he wasn't able to keep his promise to Severa. That he wouldn't be able to help her with their baby.

 _"I'm sorry Sev."_ And then the world went dark.

* * *

Link dodged to the left; just barely managing to avoid Demise's sword. The monstrous blade crashed down with such force that it actually split the ground. Everything about Link was feeling heavy. He was tiring. Demise was proving to be more challenging than he thought. Each blow he threw the demon easily blocked. In fact he only seemed to land a blow on Demise after performing a shield bash. However, Demise recovered quickly, so landing multiple blows in a row wasn't possible.

Demise turned to face Link. There was a sinister smile on his face. He knew the Hero was tiring, and planned on ending this now. He rushed at Link with his sword; intent on finishing him with one blow.  
However Link met his sword with a shield bash. The impact was so strong it stunned Demise. Link-seeing his chance-swung the master sword at Demise with such force that he sent the demon flying flat on his back.

 _"Is it over?"_ Link thought.

It wasn't over. Demise jumped back up, pointed his sword and his blade absorbed a lightning bolt.  
Lightning was crashing everywhere now. Link looks up worriedly at Zelda's body; afraid that it would be struck by lightning. To his surprise a shield of energy surrounded her, keeping her safe from the lightning.

Confused he looks back at Demise who simply says, "I want to finish you off one at a time on my own. Once I finish you off, I destroy her body." He then swings his charged up sword, sending the lighting straight at Link who barely jumps out of the way in time.

Link then gets an idea. He raises his sword skywards. Seconds later a lightning bolt strikes it and is absorbed. Link then swings his blade at Demise, (who not being as fast in dodging was struck by it head on, stunning him.) Link then sees his opportunity and rushes at Demise unleashing a flurry of attacks before Demise recovered and swung at him, but Link could tell he had taken damage.

 _"Okay, now were getting somewhere."_

* * *

Theodoric gazed over the battle field; a shadow of doubt settling over his heart. The plan was simple. It shouldn't have lasted this long, the fighting. Link should have been able to defeat Ghirahim by now. Link was the heir of the _hero of time,_ and he could wield the _blade of evil's bane._ Ghirahim-being a demon-was a being of pure evil. Link should of had no trouble defeating him with the master sword. So what was taking him? Had something happened? Did Ghirahim have backup, or had he simply too much for Link to handle?  
No... Theodoric refused to believe the later. Link was fine. Ghirahim was simply a tougher opponent than they originally thought. Link just needed a little more time; so they simply had to buy him more time.  
However, there were a few problems. Their forces were being spread wide and far, their men were tiring fast (and those who weren't tired were dead), and to make things worst (at least for him) he couldn't find Shadow anywhere. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen him all battle.  
He would have chased this thought some more if not for the fact there was a battle currently going on. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he tightens the grip on his sword and turns to face the crowd (so to say).  
At that time a group of stalfos approaches him slowly like how a predator stalks prey. With a shout he calls to his men, rallying them to him. They answer his call and form a line on either side of him so that they are parallel with the stalfos. The stalfos then part in the middle to make way for a stalmaster (the stalfos general with four arms). The stalmaster pulls out two of four swords and points one at Theodoric, challenging him to a fight.  
Theodoric points back with his own sword showing that he accepts the challenge.  
 _"I'm getting too old for this."_ He thinks before they engage in battle.

* * *

Link lands a powerful blow on Demise's torso, sending him flying onto his back. Seeing his chance he leaps into the air to perform a fatal blow. While air born a lightning bolt strikes the master sword. He brings his blade down...only for Demise to roll out of the way at the last second. His sword gets stuck in the hard ground.

As he struggles to pull his blade free, Demise brings his own blade crashing down into his side sending him flying into a tree. He was now bleeding from a huge cut in his side, and was certain he had plenty of broken ribs.

Link falls to his knees out of breath. Each intake of air sending pain throughout his body. He sees the master sword lying a few feet away. He reaches to grab it only to fell the most searing and excruciating pain he ever felt cut right through his wrist.  
He screams in pain and soon realizes what had happened. Demise had cut off his hand at the wrist. The said demon was now staring down at him gleefully.

"Not this time _hero_." he sneers at Link with a sinister grin. "This time _I_ win. However, before I kill you, I'm going to make you fell pain in the fullest."

* * *

As the stalmaster burst into purple smoke, Theodoric let out a small sigh of relief and exhaustion. The ache in his bones, the strain on his back, the heaviness of his sword, and the stiffness in his movements. They were all signs that age finally had caught up to him. Long had he looked it, but it was only now that he was starting to feel it in his heart. His time was coming. It might even be today.

 _"Well, if my time's today, then I better die in battle worthy of a song."_

A hungry growl to his right catches his attention. He turns to see a white wolfos staring him down.  
He looks from the wolf to his sword, which is on the verge of breaking. He casts his gaze around him and finds stuck in the ground a boar spear. He quickly puts his sword away and grabs the spear with both hands, pulling it from the ground.

He then turns to face the wolf witch hasn't moved at all from its place.

"Alright wolf. I'm ready. Now come and face me."

The white wolfos leaps, and Theodoric thrusts forward with his spear.

* * *

Shadow peered out from where he was among the brambles and thickets. It had taken him longer than he would have liked to get to the sacred grove. The sight that had awaited him when he took his first glance inside the grove had been far from pleasant.

Demise was dragging Link through the dirt. Plowing him through stone and gravel, and throwing him straight through trees and into what was left of the stone walls.

When Shadow first saw Demise he had shivered with an emotion he rarely ever felt...fear. Demise appeared to be a giant made up of living darkness. His hands were clawed, his feet appeared lizard like; he had horns protruding from the sides of his head, and his entire being glowed like it was encased in flame.

Link looked unrecognizable. His clothes were torn and stained with dirt and blood, the skin underneath appeared to be bruised. His right eye was swollen shut, cuts covered his arms and legs, and his left hand had been cut off. From the looks of things the stump that had been his hand had been incarcerated when cut, as if the blade had been red hot.

Shadow had no idea how he was supposed to help Link fight Demise. His sword, was just a regular sword. He doubted the master sword would let him wield it. Yet then again maybe it would, if it meant saving its master.

Seeing the master sword lying just a few feet in front of where he was hiding he reaches out to grab it.  
Before he does something else catches his eye. He sees Demise's own sword stuck in the ground beside it. Seeing it beside the master sword gives Shadow a new idea.

 _"I may not be able to use the master swords' full power; but if I were to use both swords I might be able to use their combined power against Demise."_

Grinning he quietly sneaks out of the forest growth and grabs the master sword with his left hand and Demises' sword with his right hand.  
The pain that followed was indescribable as both swords tried to resist his control.

He turns his gaze to the master sword. _"Listen to me,"_ he mentally screams; hoping the spirit of the blade will hear him. _"If you want to save your master then you need to help **me** defeat Demise!  
"And you," _this time at Demises' blade. _"If I defeat Demise, you go with him; but if you surrender your control to me, and make me your new master, I can save you!  
"So will you let me? Will you let me use you both?!" _

The two swords must have heard him and listened to him because the pain stopped and he was able to lift them both as if they weighed nothing.

He turns to Demise who had for the moment left Link motionless on the ground. Something told Shadow Demise was preparing to deliver the finale blow.

 _"Well, I guess it's now or never."_ He rushes towards Demise with both swords and a battle cry.

Demise -upon hearing the battle cry- turns to face his new adversary only to freeze at the sight of Shadow rushing towards him with not only the master sword, but with his own blade as well.  
So dumbfounded was he that he didn't notice Shadow close the gap between them, or the twin bolts of lightning that struck the two blades. Nor did he notice Shadow run him through with them until it was two late.  
His body then burst into dark matter that was absorbed into the two swords.

 **Footnotes:**

 **Stalmaster:** _S_ _talmasters are basically stalfos with four arms. As far as I know they only appear in skyward sword. Even though you encounter more than one I wanted there to be only one as the elite leader of the stalfos._

 **White Wolfos:** _In ocarina of time the white wolfos was bigger and stronger than the grey ones. In twilight princess you only encounter the white ones. Here I wanted the white wolfos to be the alpha of all alpha wolves. The leader of them all._

 **stalmaster... white wolfos:** _Both attack Theodoric because they could sense he was a king...a leader like them. They saw him as an equal and a worthy opponent so they both challenged him to a fight. They could also tell he was old so they thought he would be an easy target. They were both wrong._

 **a giant... encased in flame:** _In the game it describes Demise as appearing different to everybody who lays eyes on him. So by that logic it would make sense that he would appear different to Shadows' eyes then he would to Links'._

 **Thank you everyone for being patient with me in waiting for the release of this chapter. Don't worry, we are almost at the end of this story. Only one to two more chapters to go. It depends on where I decide to cut it.**

 **Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

 **Don't own games.**

Aftermath

Link opens his eyes only to close them due to the light. It hurt so much spots were appearing behind his eyes. In fact just about everything hurt. His limbs ached, it hurt to breath, his spine throbbed, and he had one hell of a headache. All the pain though was a sign that he was alive. Yet something was still wrong. He could not feel his left hand.

Opening his eyes -this time more slowly- he casts a glance down to his left arm to find that his hand was missing. It was then that memories of last night came rushing back as he remembered the finale fight with Demise.  
Demise had cut off his hand. Had then proceeded to throw him around like a rage doll. He had then passed out from the pain after being thrown into a tree for the twelfth time.

Which begged the question of how did he get here, wherever here is. Plus, what about Zelda?

 _"Zelda!"_

Remembering what happened to Zelda prompted Link to sit up. However he sat up too quickly, sending pain throughout his entire body, forcing him to lay back down.

"I see your awake now."

Link turns to his right to see Shadow standing in the entrance to what he assumed to be a tent that they were in.

"Where am I."

"You are in med. tent number 40, east hyrule field. And it's half past noon; on June eighth if you want to know."

After his pain subsided Link decided to ask the questions that were on his mind.  
"Zelda?"

"She's okay. She's alright. And you're lucky to be here as well. You have eight cracked ribs, a sever concussion, fractures throughout your entire body -including your spine- a broken leg, and a missing hand. But, you had some strength left in you; cousin."

"How did we win?" At least he assumed they had won.

So Shadow recounts about how he had used the master sword and Demises' own sword to defeat the demon. How after he killed Demise, Zeldas' spirit had returned to her, and how he had gotten both of them back to east hyrule field. Apparently, after Demise was killed the monsters had turned to purple smoke and disappeared; as if they never had existed.

Link could sense there was more to tell. "What else happened?"

"We lost Theodoric."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Shadow had rushed to med. tent 1 as soon as he had heard the news. He slowed his pace to a walk as he neared the entrance, then tried to compose himself before entering the dimly lit tent._

 _Shadow had faced many things in life. Yet a lifetime of fighting monsters and demons could never prepare him for the sight of this... his master, mentor, king, and friend, lying on a cot with a white sheet pulled over his body leaving only his face exposed; his chest rising and falling with each wheezing breath he took._

 _Shadow slowly approaches the kings' side where he falls to his knees in guilt and shame._

 _"Forgive me my king. I failed to protect you. I wasn't there when you needed me."_

 _Theodoric turns his head so that his eyes lock with Shadows'. "You have no need for forgiveness. You were needed elsewhere. You helped Link defeat the demon, therefore winning us the war."_

 _"At what cost?" His emotionless eyes now held a pleading look of desperation. "Must we lose our king; and who will lead us with you gone? Hilda? The lords will take advantage of her. She has your heart and the courage needed, but lacks experience. They'll play her like a puppet."_

 _"She has her mothers' wisdom." Theodoric tried to reassure._

 _"That won't mean much when they force her into marriage with some fat lords' spineless son!"_

 _"They will do no such thing." There was a look of confidence in the eyes of the king. "I will not allow them." Then with great difficulty he placed his right hand on Shadows' shoulder and proclaimed in a surprisingly strong and clear voice; "I Theodoric name you Shadow, king of Lorule, and I give you my blessing and permission to have my daughters hand." Then with a knowing smile adds, "Don't worry about her not giving you her hand willingly, for I know she loves you, and that you love her."_

 _Then his arm fell to his side, and his eyes grew dark. Theodoric King, was dead; and all in Lorule and Hyrule mourned._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

Link stared on in silence. His moist eyes mirroring Shadows' own. Neither said anything. Cause neither could say anything that could lessen the pain of loss.

"Well now," said Shadow. " I'll go tell Zelda you are awake now. Oh by the way," he says as he's about to leave. "You might want this back." With that he tosses to Link the master sword, which Link catches in midair; though he receives it with great pain.

"Thanks," he grunts.

As Shadow walks out, Link sees the new sword on his back. It looks just like the master sword, except the cross guard is black and the grip is red. The gem in the hilt is also red."

 _"Is it possible that was the sword of Demise? I guess it has found a new master after all."_

* * *

The first thing Inigo felt when woke up was the pain in his knee. Then the stiffness in his bones. Plus, a headache. All in all he was just glad to be alive. It ment he could keep his promise after all. Taking a look at his bandaged leg he remembered everything that took place in the battle last night. This only made him wonder how he was still alive.

"So your finally awake."

The ever so serious voice drew Inigos' attention to his right where he saw Gerome sitting in a chair by the tent entrance, smoking a pipe with a book in his hand.

Inigo decided to ask him the main question on his mind. "How am I alive? I thought I was dead."

"You almost were, if not for Owain. He saw you collapse and chose to fight the wolves himself. He noticed me fighting a few feet away and called me over to get you out of there. Your lucky I got to you when I did. You had taken three poisoned arrows. One to the abdomen, one in your knee, and a third in your left pectoral. Your lucky it missed your heart."

"Well," said Inigo as he forced a smile onto his face. "I guess now I can say that I've taken an arrow to the knee. Quit literally." Gerome didn't look impressed.  
"So," he continues. "Where is Owain?"

Gerome says nothing. Instead he turns his gaze to the floor, placing both book and pipe to the side and his hands folded in his lap. He sits and says nothing with his gaze lowered. Letting his silence speak for itself.

Inigo knew what this silence meant. He had seen it many times in the doomed future they came from. "Owain... he's..." He couldn't say it. He didn't want to. Yet try as he might he could not prevent the tears from falling. Though he couldn't accept it, he could no longer deny it. Owain -his best friend- was dead.

"He was struck by a poisoned arrow like you. However the wound was right next to his heart. He couldn't have been saved. Though you should know he killed his killer. Struck him down with a simple thunder spell. Guess all the leaves he took from Laurents' books had paid off."  
It wasn't much in the way of comfort, but Gerome had never been the sentimental type. It was then that he remembered Owains' last words and figured Inigo needed to hear them.  
"He wanted me to tell you that he wishes you good luck, and hopes the best for you and Severa."

"Thanks."

"He also wanted me to tell you that his score was forty-two."

Di spite himself, Inigo smiled. "That lucky son of a guy. He out did my score by one."

* * *

It was time to say goodbye. Zelda had just come back from visiting Link. She said he was bound to make a full recovery, but the road to recovery would be slow and painful.  
Now she stood in east hyrule field with Dwalinn and Shadow (who had their respective armies behind them) and Chrom of Ylisse. It was time for goodbyes and those were never easy.

"Lord Dwalinn," she solemnly speaks to the dwarf king. "I can not thank you enough for all the help you have given us. It is more than we deserve especially since we treated your people so awfully in the past. If there is any way we can repay you for your generosity, please let me know."

"You have no need to repay us," was his reply. Anyone who looked closely enough could see the tears welling in his eyes. "The thought is enough. It just goes to show I was wrong in judging you. It is clear to me now that you are not like your grand-father, or your father. You are without a doubt your mothers' daughter; and I am proud to have learned that myself. From now on, consider me your friend."

By now Zelda had tears of her own in her eyes. "Thank you, Dwalinn Alfwine."

She then directs her gaze at Shadow. "Shadow. I am sorry your people had to pay such a high price for the help you gave."

"Don't apologize. He died in victorious battle. He would have preferred it no other way. And he felled the stalmaster and the white wolfos. A glorious song it will make."

"I'm certain it will. But what will become of Hilda now?"

"Don't worry. With his dying breath he named me king and gave me blessing to take her hand in marriage."

"Oh..." Zelda was rather surprised by this news as well as everyone else gathered there. "In that case I congratulate you and wish you luck with your coronation, though I fear I will not be able to attend it."

"That's alright and understandable. As long as you make it to the wedding I wont mind."

"I will, and thanks."

"One more thing," Shadow adds with a sly grin. "When my cousin works up the courage to 'tie the knot', fell free to invite us to the ceremony."

When the meaning of his words sunk in, a blush spread across Zeldas' face and laughter erupted among the men.

"I'll...keep that in mind."

Composing herself as best she could she finally fixes her eyes on Chrom. "Lord Chrom; I am sorry your stay here didn't go as planed."

"It's alright your highness. Though we have all experienced loses over the past few days, I think the experience has helped strengthen the bonds between us. For that, I couldn't be happier. In the end, it was worth it."

That was the breaking point for Zelda. She let the tears fall freely, like a waterfall cascading over a cliff for the first time since breaking through a dam. She didn't care who saw. She let it all out. She fell to her knees in a sobbing heap, letting go of all formalities and decency. In that momment she was not a queen, not the descendant of a goddess, but a normal human being; and she wasn't afraid to show it.

When the tears finally stopped, she was able to say what needed to be said. "Thank you... All of you..."

* * *

It was late at night, and all were asleep. Except for one. Inigo was wide awake. Sitting on a chair seated on a balcony. The shepherds were staying at the hotel in kakariko village. In the morning they would head back to Ylisse.

Inigo looked towards the horizon, his thoughts turning back to last nights battle. He kept replaying the events in his head; trying to figure what he could have done different. What could have kept Owain alive.

The could finally getting to him Inigo reaches for his crutch that he had laid leaning on the railing beside him. With difficulty he pulls himself back to his feet and prepares to limp back inside to try to get some sleep.

 _"Owain will always be with you."_

Hearing that voice made him stop cold. Turning around he came face to face with the golden wolf. Inigo recognized it as the one Link had called _Master_.

"What do you know about Owain?"

The wolf tilts his head to the side in a questioning way. "What _do I know?"_ His words echo in Inigos' mind. _"I see your friend in the world beyond. He sits under a tree in a field of green, that lies just outside a city of light that sits on a mighty tall hill.  
_ _"People come and go by him. Some give a curt nod before walking by; others sit down and listen to one of his many stories, which he tells in his usual theatrical way.  
_ _"Many ask him why he dose not enter the city of light. Why he sits under a tree outside alone. He replies by saying that he is waiting for his friends to join him so that they all may enter the city together. Similar to how they all went back in time together."_

His words brought a calming sense to Inigo. Made his mind calm and put his conscious at ease.

He turns again to head inside, but stops again when a question comes to his mind.

"Sir," he asks the wolf. "Who are you, really. What is your name and where are you from?"

If wolves could smile, Inigo was pretty sure this one would. "I am from Hyrule. My name is too personal to give, but it is one you have heard before. As for who I am...you can call me, _The Hero of Time."_

Then the wolf jumped off the balcony and disappeared into the dark. As he did though, one last thought echoed through his head.  
 _"There is always still hope for the world."_

With that Inigo limps back inside his room, feeling content. As he struggles with his injured leg in getting back in bed he thinks over what the wolf had said. Then for the first time in a while that felt like an eternity, he smiles. A real, unforced, joyful smile.

 _ **End**_

 **Footnote:**

 **Alfwine-** _Elf friend._

 **Finally I am done here. For now. You see I have reread some of my past chapters and I find that several fall a bit short and that many require some changes to fit better with the final chapter and the later half of the story. So stay tuned for updates okay. When I'm done with those I will add an epilogue of sorts and an appendix.**

 **Please Review.**


	18. Epilouge

**Almost done.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem.  
Nintendo does.**

 **Epilouge**

Inigo leaned back into his chair; away from the desk where he had been writing in his journal. Placing the quill back into the ink well he lets out a tired sigh as he looks out the window at the sun.  
It was nearly touching the horizon, a clear sign that he needed to start getting ready least he wanted to be late for the celebrations. What's more; they were having visitors from Hyrule, and he was eager to hear what news they brought.  
As he stiffly rose from his seat (his joints creaking and cracking in the process) a wave of pain shot through his knee. If not for the chairs support he would have fallen over from the pain. Once it had subsided he grabbed his crutch, which had been leaning against the desk, and hobbled over to his bed where a pair of fresh clothes had been laid out for him. Sitting down he began to undress himself. As he struggled to get his trousers off he felt another, but more dull, pain shoot through his knee. when he finally got his trousers on the floor he began rubbing his knee to ease the pain.  
"Inigo; are you alright?"  
Looking up Inigo weakly smiles as he comes face to face with his wife Severa. In the past he would have put on a brave face and said everything was fine; but years of living together had taught Inigo to be honest with Severa and vise versa. "Nay Severa," Inigo replied as he clutched his knee. "It has been nearly forty years since Hyrule. It never fully healed.  
Severa sat down beside Inigo, taking his hand in her own and using her other to rube his knee for him. There was a sad smile on her face.

Though time had changed her-graying her hair and dulling her eyes and edge-Inigo still saw her as the beautiful young woman he had found love with. In fact, if you were to ask him he might tell you he found her to be more beautiful than when they first met. But that was years ago, when they were children; young innocent and flawed in character. Inigo with his unbearable shyness (all that past flirting had been an attempt at curing it), and Severa with her low self value from living in the shadow of her "perfect" mother.  
And here they were now, nearly sixty years later. Married and living together peacefully on a farm outside of Ylisstol. They'd had a family and had retired from the shepherds shortly after the wedding, (not that Inigo had much of a choice). If anyone had told Inigo fifty years ago that this would be his life, he would have thought them crazier than Owain. Now, he wouldn't trade it for another.

Once the pain had fully subsided Severa helped Inigo get dressed. She was already in a navy blue dress. The two then moved their way outside and to the road, where they found their daughter Sol, and her husband, and their children waiting for them with a horse drawn wagon with benches to sit on at the ready.  
Sol was the baby girl that Severa had become pregnant with before Inigo had left for Hyrule. When Inigo had gotten back he found out that not just he, Owain, and Gerome, but Severa, Cynthia, Noir, Lucina, and even Nah and Kjelle had put their brains together to come up with wedding plans. Within a weeks time the two of them were married, and only their inner circle knew that it had been a shotgun wedding.  
They have had more children over the years and now had many grandchildren, but Sol would always remain their little sunshine.

After getting seated on a bench, and nearly getting hugged to death by half a dozen grandchildren (a fraction of their entire family), they were ready to head to Ylisstol. They set off eagerly, for it wasn't just for the festivities and the party fun that they were going; but also so that they would see their friends and the rest of their family as well.

* * *

The sun had nearly disappeared by the time they reached Ylisstol and the capital was bustling like never before from all the people visiting from the out of town and from neighboring countries. One such visitor was none other than the lord of Wyvern Valley, Gerome.  
It wasn't often that he visited Ylisse, but here he was now, with his wife Cynthia. All the way from Valm they had come to visit her family and some old friends.  
As soon as they had caught sight of each other the two old men made way towards each other and embraced in a brotherly hug.  
"Evening Inigo," Gerome said as they broke the embrace. Their wives decided to round up their other friends.  
"Good evening as well Gerome," replies Inigo. He then looks Gerome up and down. "Why, my dear friend! You are shorter and whiter since last we met!."  
An annoyed look appears on Gerome's face, (and he isn't wearing a mask anymore). "Whiter, yes. Shorter, no." Then a smirk splits across his face, "But I'm still sharp enough for both of us."  
This got a laugh from the both of them. It would appear his marriage to Cynthia had done him good. Before they were a couple, a smiling and laughing Gerome was an extremely rare sight. Now, he smiled almost everyday.

They talked about life at their homes. Gerome mentioned he had another grandchild on the way. However, eventually their talk turned to tonight as was the talk of all who were there.  
"So have heard about the visitors from Hyrule we are having this year?" Inigo asked Gerome.  
"How could I not? It's all everyone talks about."  
A pained look appeared on Gerome's face making Inigo wonder what had he said that was wrong. "You alright pal?"  
"Just wish that he was here with us."  
Inigo knew what Gerome meant. Out of the Shepherds who had gone to Hyrule, only one did not return. Owain had lost his life in the finale battle. He had sacrificed himself so that Inigo could return home and help Severa raise Sol. And you could say that as thanks they named their first son after him.  
Their return to Ylisse had been fallowed instantly with Owain's funeral. Inigo didn't know what had been harder: accepting the fact that his best friend-who he had been planning on making his best man-was dead, or having to tell Lissa that her son (from the future) wasn't coming home alive.

"I do know one thing Gerome," Inigo said as his mind returned to the present. "He wouldn't have wanted us to be sad and depressed on what is supposed to be a joyous night."  
This brought a smile back to Gerome's face. "True. And he'd probably through in a few of his theatrics while he was at it."  
"Ha ha...true. Now come, let's join up with the others before old Chrom starts giving his speech."

* * *

Chrom's speech went as usual, with the exception of a couple introductions to some people of the upmost importance. It had gone somewhat like this, "Now as you are all probably aware by now, this year we have some special guests from the distant lands of Hyrule. It is with great honor that I give you: Link Wulf Zygmunt Ordon de Hyrule, and Zelda Aubriella Valencia Nohanson de Hyrule; King and Queen of Hyrule."  
The royal couple then stepped on the stage and waved to the crowd. The looked old (for indeed they were), but they also looked young. Though their hair had grayed and Link's beard was white, there was no other physical signs of age on their faces.  
After being put on display for the crowd the two hylians stepped off and the festivities began with a round of fireworks.

Inigo and Gerome had recognized the king and queen almost instantly, having met them before years ago. Once the fireworks and music started they went to join their wives and friends on the dance floor. Inigo may not be able to bust the same moves as in his youth, but he could still make due with his crutch (especially on the slower songs. However it wasn't long before he had to excuse himself to go take a brake and a drink.

At the small bar that had been set up Inigo ordered himself a pint of ale as he watched his friends from afar, reminiscing old memories. He had only taken his first sip when a man sat down beside him. Turning to the man Inigo is slightly surprised to see it is Link sitting beside him.  
"Hello Inigo," Link greets him. "It's nice to see the years have been kind to you."  
"Speak for yourself; you've hardly aged a day, and for a member of the upper-class those clothes seem fit rather comfortably."  
This gets a laugh from Link and the two smile, for indeed the clothes were rather comfortable: a green tunic with gold embroidery along the edges, white wool leggings tucked into a pair of knee high leather boots (that seemed to fit him quit nicely), a black leather belt with a gold buckle (made of real gold), and a cloak of flaming red draped over his right shoulder and clasped at his left with a brooch that was shaped like a wolf's head and had emeralds for eyes.  
"You know, you're not the first to tell me I am 'well preserved,'" Link tells Inigo. "But though I don't look too old, doesn't mean I don't feel it in my heart."  
After that statement they fell into talk about their journey together with Owain and Gerome, and Inigo asked how things were back in the lands of Hyrule. From what Link told him it seemed only good news. Castle town had been rebuilt, and was as populous as ever. Kakariko village was no longer a ghost town, and Ordon village in the south was the center of many farming communities appearing the lands of Ordona and Faron.  
Ties with the dwarfs and Lorule have been restored and are stronger than ever. The dwarfs have become the center of all trade in Hyrule and have even formed a mining partnership with the gorons; where as Lorule and Hyrule have become fast friends and many of their people have intermarried with one another bringing their people even closer together than ever before. Shadow and Hilda were still King and Queen and had remained close friends with Link and Zelda.  
"Sounds like everything is fine and dandy back home." said Inigo.  
"Of coarse," said Link. "And why shouldn't they be? After all you were there to see it, and even had a hand into making it happen. Not just you, but also Gerome and Owain -who still waits you all to join him. Though rest assured there is no need to hurry. He isn't going anywhere, for where is there for him to go? Where we go after death is the final destination after all."  
"Thank goodness!" said Inigo laughing, and handed Link a pint.

 ** _The End_**

 **Thanks for being patient with me and waiting for me to finish. I hope you all like it. I would love to give special thanks to all those who reviewed, for your kind and encouraging words; and to my followers. Thank you for your support. Please review and have a nice day. :-)**


End file.
